Reading the Headlines
by Nardragon
Summary: What's it like being in the public eye? Having to put with crazy stories about yourself? Reading Insane speculations and theories? Team Avatar reading articles about themselves. (Companion piece to 'Through the Headlines')
1. Chapter 1

What could possibly be more fun than reading trashy articles about team Avatar? Why, reading about team avatar reading those trashy articles. I had way to much fun writing this chapter thought. I hope you'll enjoy reading. This chapter goes along with the 3rd chapter in 'Through the Headlines', and does make a small reference to the second chapter. While you can read this without having read 'Through the Headlines' I'd strongly recommend it. It will enhance your enjoyment of this story.

* * *

><p>"Morning,"<p>

"Morning Korra," Everyone at the table replied.

"You're here early," Korra said as she walked towards Asami.

Asami glanced up from a blue print to smile at the Avatar, "I wanted to get a jump start on these plans. The sooner Bataar and I can finish these the sooner construction can start,"

"How's it coming along?" Korra set her breakfast on the table and sat next to Asami, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Really well, we should be able to show Raiko the finalized plans in two or three days,"

Ikki was sitting at the table, reading a magazine. She suddenly gasped drawing the attention of Asami, Korra, her siblings, and Kai.

"What is it?" Jinora asked.

"Oh…" She giggled, "Nothing," She glanced at Korra and Asami and giggled again.

"Good morning everyone!" Bolin greeted, walking in hand in hand with Opal.

"Morning," They chorused back.

Bolin sat down next to Kai grabbed some chop sticks and dug into his breakfast.

"Opal, did you know Bolin is cheating on you?" Ikki asked.

Bolin started to choke. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to look at Ikki, then Bolin and Opal. Kai thumped Bolin on the back hard to help him get his food down.

"No! I'm not! I swear! Opal, you gotta believe me. I won't do that,"

"Ikki how do you know that?" Asami asked.

"I just read it," She held up the magazine.

"That's the United Sun," Jinora said.

"It's a tabloid Ikki, and one of sleazier ones. They'll twist any story to sell copies. They probably just saw Bolin help some girl and blew it out of proportion," Asami said.

"Yeah, that's what must have happened. I wouldn't cheat on you,"

Opal giggled, "I know you wouldn't. I didn't even believe it for a second,"

"Oh good," He sighed.

"I just wanted to see how you would react," Ikki laughed and winked, "I knew it couldn't be true, considering who they said he was dating,"

"Who'd they say he was dating?" Korra asked.

"You or Asami,"

Kai spat out his juice, right into Meelo's face. "Hey! Watch it!" Jinora and Opal broke into fits of laughter. Bolin's jaw dropped and Asami's eyebrows shot up.

"What? Give me that!" Korra grabbed the paper from Ikki reading out loud, "Is love blooming between the members of team Avatar? This week Kwong's Cuisine- seriously they reported about us going to eat!"

Asami read the article from over Korra's shoulder, "According to this we may be dating Bolin or Mako,"

"Let me see," Bolin took the paper from Korra.

"I was still reading!"

Bolin quickly skimmed through the article, "Hey they called me a powerful bender!"

"That's what you're taking away from it?" Kai snorted.

"What's going on?" Pema and Su entered the room.

"I'm a powerful bender!" Bolin said puffing out his chest. Opal face palmed herself.

"I'm sure we were all aware of that," Su said raising an eyebrow, "Why suddenly bring it up?"

"Because it's in this article," Bolin said "And they also said I'm charming, oh…and a bigger heartthrob than Mako,"

"You're what now?" Mako overheard as he came in.

"I'm a bigger heartthrob that you," Bolin repeated.

"He's actually getting a kick out of this," Opal said shaking her head.

"At least he's taking it in a good way. Better than worrying at the other things they said," Jinora giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"You're dating them again," Ikki giggled pointing to Asami and Korra. "You and/or Bolin anyway,"

"Wh-what?" He shook his head in confusion, "Which one of them? Wait, what am I asking? I'm not dating them! They're dating each other! And what does me _and/or_ Bolin mean?"

"They're not dating each other. Not according to The United Sun," Kai said.

Asami, Jinora, Ikki and Kai laughed. Asami was finding this whole event rather amusing. Korra on the other hand was glaring at the paper in Bolin's hand as thought she was contemplating torching it.

"Oh that's what this is about," Su said, comprehension dawning on her.

"The United Sun," Mako groaned, "I've been in that before. What are they saying this time?"

Bolin read out the article for them. Mako snorted when he finished.

"If only they knew,"

"Are you going to make a statement for anything?" Kai asked, "Set the record straight,"

"Why bother? There will always be crazy stories about us," Asami shrugged, "Let them scratch their heads for a while. It will be more fun that way when find out the truth," She grinned at Korra.

"Flame-o might already be on the right track," Su said.

"Flame-o magazine?" Korra asked.

Su nodded, "There was piece about you a last week. Really it was more about your vacation. They heard rumors that the two of you took a trip together. But there weren't any big implications,"

"Flame-o isn't as bad as the United Sun though. They at least try to keep to the truth," Mako said

"Why would you kids even read the United Sun? Half of the stories are made up and the other half are over exaggerated," Pema said.

"But mommy it's really interesting and funny," Ikki said.

"You think that now," Pema said, "But just wait until you're in that rag,"

"Why would they write about me?"

"You're a grandchild of Avatar Aang and Master Katara, people are going to want to know about you," Su said, "All us kids of the old team Avatar appeared more than once in some rather outlandish stories." She chuckled, "Oh when Kya was in her twenties you should have seen some of the stories they wrote,"

"Hey that means they could write about me too!" Meelo said, "Maybe they'll say I'm dating Asami,"

Everyone cracked up at this.

"Meelo, even if they were going to write that, you know it doesn't mean you would actually be dating her," Korra said rubbing her brow.

"Yeah but people will think I'm dating her, and that's got to count for something!"

"No one will ever think someone like Asami would date someone like you," Ikki said.

"I'd have chance if I were older. I mean she's dating Korra isn't she."

"Ooooo," Kai, Ikki and Bolin fell over laughing. Jinora snorted into her tea. Mako covered his laugh with a cough. Su and Pema had to hide their laughter behind their hands. Asami was biting her lips very hard to hide her smile.

"Meelo! What's that supposed to mean!" Korra jumped to her feet.

"Oh no," Meelo made an air scooter and zipped away as fast as possible.

"You better run you little weasel-snake!"

* * *

><p>I don't think I'll do a companion chapter for every chapter I write for 'Through the Headlines' just the ones where there can be a really good reaction, like this one.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter goes along with the 4th chapter of 'Through the Headlines'.

* * *

><p>"Hi beautiful,"<p>

Korra put down the magazine when she heard Asami's voice. The engineer was standing at the edge of the garden, smirking slightly.

"Hey you," Korra patted the patch of grass next to her. Asami moved closer, leaning down to press a soft to Korra's lips, before she lay in the grass next to her, placings her head on her shoulder. Korra placed her arm around Asami, weaving the fingers of their left hands together.

"How was your day?" Asami asked.

"Nothing eventful. Bo and I helped reinforce some buildings near Harmony Tower. What about you?"

"Started clearing away land for construction on the outside of Dragon Flats. The most exciting thing to happen was a bulldozer breaking down."

"Hey, guess what Ikki gave me earlier," Korra smirked holding up the magazine.

"Oh no," Asami said, sounding amused, "Who are we dating now?"

"It's just about us actually,"

"Like, us _us_?"

"Yep. Well, not us as 'a couple.' But they're pretty close" Korra flipped to the page, "The Avatar's Best Friend," She read, "Is there any better way to spend a moonlit night that with a romantic stroll? If you're the Avatar or Asami Sato there is. A stroll with your best friend."

"Well technically it was both," Asami chuckled.

"Get this thought someone said you're never home, and they quoted it as 'a source close to you.'" Korra used air quotes to emphasis the last part, "Who do you think is spilling the beans?"

"Mmm," Asami hummed in thought, "It's probably the gardener again,"

Korra raised an eyebrow and turn to look at her, "The gardener? Again?"

"For my place. I found out he talked to some journalist when I first let Mako's and Bolin's family say at the estate. There was a story or two about me opening my home to riffraff,"

"You know he talks to the tabloids and still keep him around?"

Asami shrugged, "He's a good gardener, and I really don't have time to worry about looking for someone to cut my grass right now,"

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami's forehead.

"Let me read that," Asami took the magazine from Korra, reading the article quickly, "Flame-o is defiantly on to us, but it doesn't seem like they realize it's more than platonic. Not yet anyway"

"They started a bet," Korra smirked.

"On what?"

"How long it's going to take the press to figure out we're dating, and which magazine or paper is going to be the first to break the news,"

Asami laughed, "And who exactly is the 'they' that's betting,"

"The better question is who isn't betting. Everyone is having way to much fun which this." Korra chuckled, "Almost everyone has some yuan's down. It started with Bolin and Kai, then Bumi and the twins got in the action and it spiraled from there. I have thirty yuans on Flame-o being the first to figure it out,"

"Korra!" Asami admonished, half upset, half amused.

"What? If everyone else is going to make money off our relationship why shouldn't I? And besides I'm not even in for the entire pool. They wouldn't let me bet on a time frame because they said I could influence that in my favor. They have a point thought,"

Asami hit her not so gently.

"Ah-ow!" Korra laughed despite the pain, "Alright I'm sorry. I'll tell you what, any money I might win I'll use every yuan to buy you something special. Does that make it better?"

"No,"

Korra took Asami chin between her fingers and kissed her softly, "How about now?"

"You're really lucky you're cute," Asami muttered against her lips, twining her fingers into her hair. Korra chuckled kissing her again.

"Hey save that for the main land! I have money that they'll figure it out before two months,"

Without breaking the kiss Korra kicked the ground, earthbending the ground to send Kai flying.

"You could have hurt him," Asami said, although she didn't sound too disappointed.

"He's an airbender he'll be fine, now come here,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is the companion for chapter 5.

* * *

><p>Wing, Wei and Meelo entered the dining hall and ran over to Asami.<p>

"We were wondering when you would join us," Pema said.

"Asami we need a favor," Wing said.

"We know you're busy but we're really hoping you could to make something for us,"

"What is it?"

"A metal version of the air ball," Meelo held out the ball for her.

"This is for your hybrid game," She said taking the ball and examining it.

"We're calling it power air ball,"

"Wouldn't a metal ball be too heavy for airbenders to move properly?" Korra asked.

The boys looked at each other, "Will it?" Wing asked Meelo. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"The light weight isn't the main thing that propels the ball," Asami said, "I've seen you play I think it's the design of the ball, and the way you can bend air into it,'

"So you can make it?" Wei asked.

Asami nodded, "And I'll see how light I can make the ball but still have it durable enough to take hits,"

"Thanks Asami,"

The radio in the room stopped playing music and familiar voice came out of the set, _"Good evening Republic City. I'm Shiro Shinobi-"_

"Ikki would you turn that up, I want to hear the news,"

"Sure thing daddy," Ikki leaned back to reach the radio. The dinner table became uncharacteristically quiet for a moment as the conversations stopped while they listened.

_"Finally Fire Lord Izumi announced a charity gala-"_

"Oh a gala, sounds fancy," Kai said.

"You want to go?" Jinora asked.

"Really? I can go? Don't you have to specially invited and super rich?"

"Most of us were invited," Jinora gestured to those still around table, which consisted of her family, the Beifongs and Team Avatar, "You can be my date,"

Tenzin coughed pointedly.

"Daddy," Jinora sighed.

"We haven't discussed if we're going or not,"

"Oh don't be like that Tenzin," Su said, "You should go. It will be fun. It will be the first time the six of us have gotten together in years,"

"Six of you?" Wing aske, "Mom, who are you talking about?"

"Lin and I, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and Izumi."

"It will be fun to have to old gang back together. It will be like old times" Bumi said.

Lin snorted, "As I recall when we all got together things tended to break a lot,"

"Guys, guys, be quite for a moment I heard something about pro-bending," Bolin said.

_"…While the pro-bending ring is being repaired. Yumi what dirt do you bring us…"_

"That's the Late Night Rumble," Mako said recognizing the voices, "I think they were talking about Tahno,"

_"…One of those poor souls now calling the Elements home is Ginger."_

_"Ahh, the mover beauty. Now there's…"_

"Hey they're are talking about your ex," Opal nudged Bolin playfully.

"You have to date someone before they can be your ex and Ginger and I…I'm still not sure what we were,"

"Oh, I don't know bro. Those front page pictures you had kissing her sure made it looked like you were together," Mako teased.

"Everyone at this table knows at this point that the newspapers can't be trusted,"

_"But while we're on the topic of the late night activities of lovely ladies we have to talk about the Avatar and Asami Sato with Mako and Bolin," _

Everyone's head spun towards the radio.

"The bet!" Kai said leaping up to get closer.

_"Oh yes. They had that date with the bending brothers."_

"What are they saying?" Bolin asked, moving next to Kia, "They couldn't have figured it already,"

"Oh come please." Kai crossed his fingers, "Say something,"

_"Hold up. I don't think it was a date." _

"Someone who gets it," Korra said.

"Wait! We didn't include radio broadcast in the bet," Wei said.

"It's not going to count even if they say something," Wing said.

"It has to count!"

"That will only be half the bet then," Ikki said, "We only bet on magazines and newspapers,"

"It's still going to count for the time part of the bet," Kai said.

"We can't hear if you're all talking," Jinora said.

_"Why don't you tell us why you think they're not dating?"_

_"For one Bolin is already dating the young Beifong. He's taken. Off the market."_

"That lady knows what's what," Bolin said.

"Shhh!"

_"But there is still Mako. He's supposed to be very single."_

_"Right. He's on the market."_

_"Ah. But don't forget. He's already dated them both."_

_"People can get back together."_

_"Yes, but I don't think they will. It's been what? Three- four years since they first dated. And while yes the Avatar was gone during that time Asami and Mako were both still in the city and nothing happened. I don't think anything is going happen now." _

"If only those tabloids had the sense she does," Korra snorted.

_"I still wonder how that guy screwed it up. And not once, but twice." _

_"I don't know why be broke up with the Avatar. But I heard he left Sato for her."_

"Is that true?" Wei asked.

"It was more complicated than that," Mako said. "And I don't want to get into it,"

_"That right there. I heard that rumor too and I can't really believe it. Now, I can't say anything about their personalities. And everyone has their own taste, maybe Korra was more to Mako's. But I'm just saying that if I bended that way I would never leave Asami for Korra. Not that I'm saying Avatar Korra isn't good looking, because she is. But have you seen Asami Sato." _

The table erupted with laughter. Asami blushed.

Laughing Korra said, "I think I should be offended, but I have to say I agree with her," She kissed Asami's cheek. Asami rolled her eyes, pushing Korra playfully.

_"And I think if they were dating we'd see them around more."_

_"But they've all been busy with work."_

_"Yeah, but there still glimpses of Korra and Asami during what had to be their free time. If either of them were dating Mako I'd think they'd want to spend time with him."_

_"But couples don't have to spend all their time together."_

_"Yeah, but at the beginning isn't that all you want. To be together. Even if they were restarting a relationship."_

_"Mmm, yeah. You have point."_

_"Okay, so then we're saying the dinner wasn't a date."_

_"A friendly date, but that's it." _

_"Alright, we have to take a break and when we come back we'll be talking about the hottest news from the Fire Nation so stay tuned." _

"YES!" Kai punched a fist in the air, "At this rate it won't be long before they figure it out,"

"How much money is on the line here?" Asami asked Korra in her ear.

"A surprising amount," Korra laughed.

"No, but they haven't said anything yet," Wing said.

"Sorry my friend but it seems like you made the wrong call with your six month time line," Bolin said.

"Man what happened to the press being incompetent,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is the companion for chapter 6,7 and 8.

* * *

><p>Asami and Korra walked through the courtyard having just returned from the city<p>

"Meelo," Asami called when she saw the young airbender, "I have a gift for you." She tossed him an airball made of metal.

"You made it!" He cried holding it above his head. He tossed up and used air bending to keep it suspended. "And it's not that heavy,"

"I tried to make it as light as possible,"

"Thank you," He hugged her tightly, "Korra come on," He said as he let go. He grabbed the Avatar's hand.

"Whoa, wait,"

"We have to find Wing and Wei," He said.

Asami chuckled as Korra gave a fleeting wave goodbye.

"Did Su come back with you?" Ikki asked.

"No, sorry,"

She stamped a foot impatiently, "Doesn't she know it's her turn?"

Since everyone was following the newspapers and magazines for the bet they'd worked out a system where they'd take turns buying the papers so they didn't end up with several copies each day.

"She'll be back soon," Jinora said. "Why don't we go watch the game in the mean time?"

They went over the gardens where Wing and Wei had set up the court. It looked like a normal power disk court only instead of nets there were raised hoops like in air ball that were above the level of the pit.

The teams were Korra and Wei (Wing lost a coin toss) and Meelo and Wing, a metal and airbender. Kai, Mako, Bolin and Opal joined the girls to watch, all of them sitting in the grass.

"I want to play the next round," Kai called down.

"You can have my place after this game," Korra promised.

Opal noticed Bolin was pouting. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I could metalbend, so I could play too,"

"I'm sorry Bolin,"

"Remember Korra you can only airbend, if you used metalbending too it wouldn't be fair," Wing said.

"I got it," Korra said tossing the ball up in the air, "Don't forget I used to pro-bend," She spun the ball between her hands with a gust of air and sent towards the goal. Wing kicked it back making it ricochet of one of the metal pillars. Wei bended it back, making it bounce of the ground and upwards towards the hoop. Meelo jumped to block the shot, catching the ball with air bending. He sent the ball flying straight to the other side. Korra just managed to hit it back, bouncing off two pillars and past Wing through the hoop.

"Yeah Korra! Nice shot!" Bolin cheered as the others clapped.

"Alright!" She and Wei high-fived.

"You're playing. Tenzin, come check this out!" Bumi joined them outside. Tenzin, Pema and Rohan came out too.

They started another bout making the ball bounce back and fought.

Su walked out, "Oh, I see you finally got to play your new game,"

"Did you bring the papers?" Ikki asked excitedly.

Su chuckled and handed her several newspapers and magazines. Ikki handed some to Opal, Bolin and Kai and they all started flipping through.

"I didn't get a chance to read them all but you should check out page 34 of the United Daily News,"

"Is it about Korra and Asami?" Ikki asked.

"You could say that," she said smirking at Asami.

Asami's expression grew puzzled. She looked on as Ikki quickly flipped through the pages. Kai was leaning over her shoulder. Both their eyes lit up when they got to the right page. Kai burst out laughing.

Smiling Ikki read, "Avatar involved in a vehicular accident,"

Korra heard and looked up, "No, no, no," She leapt out of the pit.

"Korra where are you going!" A distracted Wei was knocked back by the ball.

"Sorry!" Wing called.

"Don't read that!" Korra said.

"Too late," Ikki giggled, "Who'd you hit?"

"A stupid guy, now please stop reading,"

"Avatar, master of all types bending, including fender bending." Bolin hooted with laughter, "That has to the best headline I've ever read,"

Korra groaned and dropped into the grass.

"There's an article in that one too?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Bolin grinned as he read. "Oh, did you really almost attack the guy?"

"I would have punched him if Asami had let me," Korra mumbled. "He was being an idiot. There was a barely a dent in his sato-mobile and he was acting like I totaled it,"

"Why were you driving?" Mako asked.

"It's all her fault!" Korra pointed at Asami.

"Hey, don't blame me because you didn't hit the brakes hard enough," Asami said lightly.

"You got arrested?" Ikki asked as she read the line of her article.

"What?" The others moved at once to take the newspaper from her.

"No, I wasn't. I only got a ticket," Korra pouted.

Asami chuckled soft, moving closer to her. She ran her fingers through her hair soothingly. Wei, Wing and Meelo got of the pit joining the others as they scanned the papers.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Tenzin asked.

"Because I didn't want you find out," Korra blushed, turning to hide her face against Asami's side.

"But what happened exactly?" Jinora asked.

Asami answered when Korra didn't, "She was driving to get practice and didn't react quickly enough then the car in front of us stopped,"

"It says you caused a lot of traffic," Opal said.

"Only because people kept slowing down to watch," Korra said, "It wouldn't have been so bad if they just minded their own business,"

"That always happens with accidents," Mako said.

"And I'm sure the Avatar and Asami Sato being involved only made it worst," Su said smiling.

"I found another one on it!" Wei said holding up a magazine triumphantly. Wing grabbed it from him reading, "Avatar Korra above the law?"

Korra snorted, "Yeah right. Lin made us pay the charges plus the fees for a learners permit,"

"Well you shouldn't have been driving on the roads without one," Mako said.

"I will take fault for that," Asami said still brushing her fingers calmly through Korra's hair, "We'll stick to the test track until you get a better handle on it,"

"I'm never driving again,"

"Don't be like that. You can't give up after your first accident. And it wasn't even that bad,"

"No thank you. I'm very happy with Naga,"

"Hey, that's exactly what this article says to do." Bolin said, "Stick to your glider and polar bear-dog,"

"Not helping Bolin," Asami said.

"Oh, sorry…" He sheepishly hid behind the magazine.

"I want to know what you had to give the guy so make him stop yelling," Bumi asked.

"Future Industries is repairing his vehicle free of charge," Asami said, "He wouldn't shut up until I said it wouldn't cost him a yuan."

Korra looked up Asami, "I'm sorry about that…again,"

Asami smiled at her softly, "I keep telling you not to worry about it. If you want to make it up to me you can get behind the wheel again and give it another try,"

"I'll think about," Korra said softly. Asami bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Awww!" Ikki, Jinora, Opal and Bolin cried. The others were smirking at the couple.

"Oh shut up!" Korra blushed.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This is way longer than I thought it would be. There are a lot of things I didn't plan initially (particularly this one really sappy part near the middle of the chapter), but I couldn't bring myself to take anything out. Also, I have a lot of headcanons about the old team avatar's kids, and it really shows in the first part of this chapter. Just encase you end up wondering why I wrote so much about them.

* * *

><p>Korra, Asami, Mako, Kya and Katara were lead by a palace guard through the hallways.<p>

"Your family and friends arrived a few hours ago," She informed them, "They're in the private quarters Lord Zuko had prepared for you. He and the fire lord are both busy with preparations for tomorrow but they send their welcome,"

"Tell Izumi she'd better come to welcome us properly or we're going to have a problem. And if she isn't here soon I'll make her regret it,"

"Can you send a message like to the fire lord?" Mako asked.

Kya snorted.

"Kya and Izumi have always been close friends. Growing up they were like sisters," Katara said.

"Put us together and we could get into more trouble than Bumi," Kya smiled, "Mom, remember when we set the beach house on ember island on fire,"

"Oh yes, I was the one who had to put it out,"

"Zuko was so mad, then dad reminded him he'd almost burnt down the house once before and that quieted him down." She chuckled.

"Fire Lord Izumi didn't strike me as the rebellious kind," Korra said.

"Oh she was her moods. She's defiantly more serious now than when were kids, but she can be lighthearted too. It depends on who she's with,"

The guard stopped by a set of ornate double doors. "Here we are," She pushed them open revealing a large, open air room. There was a balcony overlooking the city and the other wall was made entirely of bypass doors, which were pushed aside, letting in a gentle breeze and the afternoon light. The others were scattered around the room but they all looked up as they entered.

"Grandma!" Ikki and Meelo exclaimed, throwing themselves at Katara. She laughed, hugging them tightly.

"Hey, and where are my hugs?" Kya asked.

Jinora complied by hugging her aunt, "We've missed you,"

"We missed you too," Kya said.

"I still believe can't Zuko got you to leave home," Bumi said hugging his mother.

"He can be persistent when he wants to be,"

"Mako," Bolin pulled his brother into a hug, "How's your hand?"

"It amazing how much better it is after only a few sessions with Katara. It hasn't felt numb once,"

"Then why are you still wearing the bandages?" Bolin asked.

"The scars are still there," Mako said, "I prefer to wear the bandages over them,"

"How'd things go with your parents?" Opal asked Korra.

"Pretty good, except at first they were convinced I was dating Mako. So it was a surprise when I told them about Asami. But they recovered quickly, and took the news well."

Kai walked into the room from a hallway. He frowned at the group.

"Grandma," Jinora started as Kai walked over to them, "I want you to meet-"

"You just had to go to south with them," Kai threw a magazine at Mako. It hit his face opened and stayed there.

"…Kai, my boyfriend," Jinora sighed, "Way to make a first impression,"

"So I was right that papers would think there was something going on?" Mako's muffled voice came from behind the magazine.

"Flame-o and The United Sun both did stories." Ikki said.

Kya took the magazine from Mako's face and found the article, "Oh they're so wrong it's almost sad," She said as she read, "Don't worry kids. I've been there. When I was traveling the tabloids would say the craziest things."

"I remember reading one that claimed you were physic," Lin entered the room.

"Hey look who's here," Kya smiled, "I didn't think you'd come,"

"Su made me," She threw a look at her sister.

"It's about time someone made you loosen up," Kya said.

"We couldn't very well let the opportunity for the six of us to get together again slip by," Su said.

"The super six, back together again," Bumi said. His siblings, Lin and Su sighed.

"Bumi, please don't call us that. We didn't even like that name as kids," Lin said.

"I liked it,"

"Yes, well, being outvoted 5 to 1 never stopped you from trying to get your way," A voice said from the door. Turning they saw Izumi and Zuko enter the room. "I was told someone was threatening me, that wouldn't be you, would it?" She said smiling at Kya.

"Who else would it be?" She walked over to hug her, "It's been too long,"

"Far too long." Izumi smiled, holding Kya and arm's length, "You're starting to look your age,"

Kya laughed "Thanks," She snorted sarcastically.

"Ha ha, look at us," Bumi grabbed Kya and Izumi with one hand and Tenzin, Su and Lin with the other, "The six of us haven't been together since Su left Republic City,"

"Let's hope you don't destroy any courtyards or buildings again," Zuko said, smiling warmly. Katara chuckled.

The others broke out from Bumi's grip and found places to sit.

"Destroying stuff? Daddy?" Ikki asked.

"When they were younger they loved to spar together," Zuko said, "And it normally meant the utter destruction of anything nearby,"

"Bumi was always the one who started those," Tenzin said, "And I ended up being dragged in to even up the teams,"

"Always wanted to prove he was just as good as the benders," Kya laughed, elbowing her brother.

"Thought, none of us were much of a challenge for him when it came to old fashion grappling," Izumi said.

"Because he used to cheat," Lin said,

"I never cheated. I just used unorthodox fighting styles,"

"Yeah, biting me was just unorthodox," Su said,

"Mom healed you afterwards,"

"Ah, man those sparring matches sound epic," Wei said.

"What I wouldn't give to see one," Wing said.

"I second that," Bolin said.

"Don't hold your breath kids, that was a long time ago when we young and foolish,"

"But I'll admit I'm curious to see how a match would go now that I have airbending,"

Zuko and Katara both laughed then the former fire lord said, "You know Kiyi is here for the gala as well,"

"Is she here now? I'd love to say hello," Katara said.

"Let's go find her, I believe she was with Ty Lee,"

They both left, and a few moments after they exited the room Mako suddenly cried out.

"Aww no, I forgot to ask them about Fire Lord Zuko's mother,"

"You've been reading Jinora's books again," Bolin said.

"And I really wanted to know,"

"You spent all that time on the air ship with mom and you didn't think to ask her?" Kya asked.

"I didn't think about until now," He looked at them, "Do you know what happened?"

Bumi snorted, "We are their kids, remember. We used to get those tales for bed time stories,"

"Uncle Sokka told them the best thought," Kya said. The others nodded in agreement.

"He definitely told them better than mom," Su said.

"Anyone could tell a story better than mom," Lin said.

Korra couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. Asami caught her eye and glanced towards the hallway. Korra nodded and stood, swinging her back over her shoulder, taking Asami's hand.

"No one claimed the bedrooms at the end of the hallway as yet," Jinora said when she saw them leaving the room.

"You two better behave,"

"Very funny Su,"

They walked into the very last bedroom. Korra tossed her bag on the bed and flopped down right next to it letting out a sigh of content. Asami chuckled lightly, placing her own bag on a chair. She sat down taking off her boots.

"Hey, get over here," Korra said.

"I wouldn't want to disrupt you're very wildly achieved zen," Asai teased, indicating to Korra's sprawled out body. She'd been on the bed for all of one minute and already managed to rumple the sheets so much it looked like she'd been there for hours.

Korra sat up pouting, "_Asami_," she almost whined. Asami felt a smile tug at her lips and walked over. She stopped at the edge of the bed so she was leaning over Korra.

"You're utterly adorable, you know that?"

Korra flashed her signature grin and pulled Asami down to kiss her. They fell back on the bed giggling. Korra wove her fingers into Asami's hair. Asami smiled, pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head. She rested her forehead on Korra's, and cradled her face in her hands, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong,"

"Then why'd we stop kissing?"

"Cause I just want to look at you,"

Korra pressed her lips Asami's "But I want to kiss you,"

Asami laughed, letting Korra shift on top of her. They kissed slowly, Korra gently grazing her teeth over Asami's lower lip. She hummed, curling her fingers into the short hair at the nape of Korra's neck. Asami took Korra's chin between her fingers, turning it to the side. She trailed kisses along her jaw, and up to her ear.

Korra sucked in a breath, leaning into Asami's touch. She moved one hand to Asami's waist, grabbing at her jacket. Shivering as the other girl's lips danced across her neck and her heart fluttered whenever cool fingers brushed her skin.

"Asami…" The name tumbled from her lips like wish.

"Mmh?"

"Look at me for a moment,"

Asami's laugh sent trembles down her spine, "I though you wanted to kiss," She smirked up at the avatar. Korra blushed, her favorite crooked smiled pulling at her lips.

"Asami, I…" The rest of Korra's words caught in her throat, not because she didn't want to say them, or that she couldn't. But because she already saw the words reflected in Asami's eyes. In those jade irises she saw all the love they shared. All the love that had had grown and changed so much over the years. The love that was still growing.

Asami's gaze soften and she gently brushed her fingers across Korra's cheek. "I love you too," her voice was barely a hum. Korra laughed, because of course Asami knew what she was going to say. She moved so she was lying on the bed next to Asami. Korra tangled her fingers in the strains of hair around the side of Asami's face, her thumb gently stroking her cheek.

Asami raised her own hand to Korra's letting her fingers wrap loosely around her wrist. She closed her eyes, sighing quietly, overcome with content. She felt Korra shift closer and she half expected to feel her lips against her own. But the kiss didn't come. And didn't need to come. This was more than enough. Just being together.

"Shh, they'll hear you,"

"You shush,"

And the moment was broken.

Korra grumbled and Asami let out an amused breath.

"I swear Ikki, Meelo, if you don't leave now I'll go in the Avatar state,"

There was the sound of hurried footsteps retreating down the hall.

Asami chuckled and kissed the irritated Avatar's nose.

* * *

><p>The next evening Korra walked out into the main room of their quarters and found an odd mixture of calm and chaos. Some people were ready and waiting, while others were running around in a fanatic haste. Mako was one of the former. He smiled when he saw her, "Seeing you in dresses is weird,"<p>

"I feel I should hit you for that,"

Mako laughing holding up his hands, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just you don't wear dresses much. And you do look very nice,"

Korra looked down her blue dress. It was a simple cut, sleeveless, with a scoop neck line. The skirt fell in three layers, falling just above her ankles. The hues of the dress shifted in a gradient, the top darker blues and moving to lighter shades at the bottom.

"Thanks," She tugged at the skirt, "Asami helped me pick it out,"

"Did you help pick her dress?"

"Oh no. She wants to surprise me,"

"Has anyone seen my jerkin?" Meelo asked.

"Sorry," Bolin said running a comb through his hair.

"Nope," Jinora shook her head as she helped Kai straighten out his clothes.

"Is this it? Korra held up a red top.

"Yes!" He air scootered over to her.

"Let me help you put it on," Korra said knowing Pema would be busy with Rohan. She knelt down helping him into it, smoothing out the creases. As she was doing this she heard Kai let out a wolf whistle and Meelo's eyes became as large as saucers.

Before she could ask him what was wrong she heard Asami say, "So what do you think?"

Korra turned, not seeing Asami right away, "What do I think about wh-a-ah-wow," Her jaw dropped.

Asami was wearing a floor length black dress that hugged her perfectly with a slit that rose up to mid-thigh and the fabric fluttered around her feet as she walked. The top half of the bodice was black lace over a nude cloth that cut into a low v-neck.

Korra's mouth hung opened and she was making a gasping sound.

"I think she likes it," Ikki giggled.

"I think you broke her," Bolin waved his hand in front of Korra's still froze face.

"Oh no," Asami's voice was light and teasing, "Were could I possibly find another date at this late hour?"

"I'll do it," Meelo's hand shot up and he ran forward. Korra grabbed his collar causing him to jerk back.

"No you don't," Korra said to him, "She's my date,"

"It's not like anyone is going to know," Meelo pouted, "Most people don't know you're dating,"

"Yeah, but I know," Korra's grin was huge, "And I'll be the luckiest person there tonight,"

"You flatter me,"

"Although I might have to fight off some suitors," Korra pulled Asami into her arms.

"I'm sure you can handle it,"

"Hey, hey," Pema noticed the way they were looking at each other, "Please let's keep with kid friendly in here,"

"Ouch!" Wing suddenly yelled, gripping the arm his aunt had suddenly hit, "What was that for?"

"Stop staring at Asami's legs,"

He blushed red, "I-I wasn't,"

Bolin, Bumi, Wei and Kai cracked up.

Korra threw a glare in Wing's direction that sent him running behind his twin, but Asami whispered something in her ear that made the Avatar blush. She grinned and nodded.

"Ready to go Ms. Sato?" Korra offered her arm and Asami hooked her hand through. As they walking through the palace Kai suddenly started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Jinora asked.

"There's a red carpet," He said grinning.

"It's the fire nation, half of the things red," Bolin said.

"No, I just remembered. The press will be here," He giggled with glee, "And when they show up arm in arm there's no way they won't figure it out. And that means I'll win the bet,"

"Never underestimate the stupidity of the press," Lin said.

"They found about the vacation they took together and didn't figure it out." Mako said, "And they're pretty convinced I'm dating one of them so don't hold your breath,"

"You just had to go to the south with them, didn't you?"

"I am sorry I almost blew my arm off trying to save the city," Mako gave Kai a light punch.

"I'm partly convinced you did it to buy more time,"

"Yeah, that was my only motivation," Mako rolled his eyes, "Not because my arm was injured,"

"Maybe you'll get lucky and someone find them in whatever hallway they plan to slip away to," Su said.

Korra tripped over her own feet.

"Wh-what?"

"You'll be doing a disservice to that dress if you don't try to sneak her away at some point during the night," Kya said to Korra.

Everyone snorted with laughter at the look of completely embarrassment on the avatar's face. Asami gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Their group walked down to the ballroom where the gala was being held. Outside there were a small legion of reporters and persons with cameras. They were all quickly asking questions to those arriving to the gala, flashes going off continuously.

When they spotted their group all the lenses turned towards them at once. Everyone answered a question or two about the gala. More than once there were questions thrown out to Mako, Asami and Korra (and even Bolin, despite the fact Opal was right next to him) asking about the rumors. They chose to ignore to those and focused on the reporters actually concerned about the gala.

Once they got inside the questions didn't stop. They were all pulled off in different direction to meet various important people from all over the world (although, some like Meelo, Wing and Wei were able to avoid the handshaking going straight for the food).

Korra had to watch begrudgingly as several guys asked Asami for a dance. She politely accepted, but never danced longer than one song and always returned right to Korra's side. Half way through the night they found themselves in an incredibly boring conversation with some rich merchant from the Fire Nation. Most of the things he said when right over Korra's head, and she could tell from the look on Asami's face that she wans't too interested with what he had to say.

"Asami! Korra!" A familiar voice cut the man off suddenly. Varrick burst into the scene, practically knocking aside the old man. "I knew I'd see you here,"

Zhu-li appeared at his side, holding two glasses of wine.

"Varrick, Zhu-li," Korra and Asami had never been happier to see the eccentric inventor, especially because the old merchant walked away muttering.

"How was the honeymoon?" Asami asked.

"It was wonderful," Zhu-li smiled brightly.

"Yep, just us, a privet beach and all the hot peppers a man could as for. Wow, Asami don't you look fancy," Varrick wiggled his eyebrows, "Trying to catch the eye of someone?"

"I can assure I'm not," Asami said.

Varrick nodded and took one of the glasses from Zhu-li finishing it with one gulp, "Of course not, I'm only pulling your leg," He winked, "You've already caught their eye," He glanced at Korra.

Asami and Korra shared a look, "Wait, you know?"

"Ha, so I was right. I told ya Zhu-li,"

Zhu-li smiled, "Yes you did,"

"I told Zhu-li the other day, 'Zhu-li, you know Asami and Korra, there's something there' and there is." He clapped both of them on the shoulder, "I'm happy for ya. And don't worry, we can keep our lips sealed," He made a motion of drawing a zipper across his and Zhu-li's lips "Hold up, I see Bolin. Zhu-li let's do the thing," He took the second glass from Zhu-li and emptied it as well. He disappeared in the crowd.

"Should he be drinking so much?" Asami asked.

"Don't worry I'll keep him in check. And congratulation," Zhu-li smiled at them, and with a quick bow she followed after Varrick.

"I'm not all that surprised he knew," Asami said. Korra chuckled lightly.

"Avatar Korra,"

Both girls turned at the voice, "General Iroh, good to see you again,"

"It certainly is," Iroh smiled and shook her hand, then he shook Asami's "you as well Ms. Sato,"

Asami inclined her head politely. A young man walked up behind Iroh.

"Allow me to introduce Second Lieutenant Hikaru,"

"It's an honor to meet you Avatar," He bowed, "And Asami Sato. You're reputation precedes you,"

"Thank you,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant,"

"If I may, can I ask you for a dance?" He asked Korra.

"Me?" Korra looked surprised. "Uh, I don't-"

"It's okay," Asami said.

"You sure?"

"Go ahead,"

"Okay, then," Korra gave the Lieutenant a small smile, "let's go,"

They walked towards the dance floor.

"Wow, he actually got his dance," Iroh said once they were out of ear shot.

"What does that mean?" Asami asked.

"Hikaru has something of a crush on Korra,"

"Really?" Asami's eyebrows shot up.

Iroh nodded "He insisted I introduce them. It's the main reason he's here tonight" Iroh frowned as he noticed something in the distance behind Asami, "Oh dear, my mother seems to be calling me. I probably have talk with another old man who'll just make me want to sleep,"

"I know the feeling," Asami smiled sympathetically. Iroh bowed to her.

"I hope we can speak again before the night is over. Good evening Ms. Sato," He walked off to find his mother and grandfather.

Asami turned her attention to the dance floor, training her eyes on Korra and the lieutenant. She could see they were talking while dancing. When he leaned closer to speak into her ear Asami suddenly felt her mouth go dry. Her stomach did an uncomfortable flip. She grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter, drinking half of it in one gulp, but her mouth still felt dry. She twirled the glass in her hands, trying to look at something else, but her eyes keep going back to Korra.

The Avatar laughed at something he said and her stomach flipped again. Then the Lieutenants hand moved lower than the small of Korra's back and that's when Asami found herself walking forward. Or she would have been if a hand didn't grip her shoulder, gently but firmly. Looking behind her she saw Tenzin and Pema.

"It wouldn't do for the CEO of future industries to deck a Lieutenant of the United Forces," He said softly.

Asami swallowed her anger and nodded.

"I'm surprised Korra hasn't punched him as yet," Pema said, as she watched her move the Lieutenant's hand to a proper position.

"If the situation were reversed and it was Asami over there that young man would have been air blasted half way to the north pole by now," Tenzin said with a small chuckle. Asami smiled at bit at this.

The song ended and Korra and Hikaru returned. Asami instantly slipped one hand around Korra's waist.

"Where's Iroh?"

"He went to find his family," Asami informed him stiffly. Korra raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Oh, well Avatar, I was hoping we could continue talking. I'd love to know more about you,"

Before Korra could give a response Asami said, "I'm a bit tired of socializing. Why don't we go find some seats…in a quiet corner?"

"Okay," Korra nodded, "Maybe we'll talk another time Lieutenant,"

"I hope so it was nice…meeting you," Asami had woven her hand with Korra's and pulled her away before the man could finished talking.

Pema covered a small giggle as he walked away in another direction dejectedly, "And here I thought Korra would be the possessive one," she said. Tenzin nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to say what that was about?" Korra asked.

"No,"

Korra's brows frowned but then she smirked, "Don't tell you were jealous?"

"No," Asami replied sharply. Korra laughed and gave Asami's hand a comforting squeeze. They spotted Mako sitting at a table by himself and made their way over to him.

"You don't have to worry,"

"I know," Asami reciprocated Korra's squeeze. "I just didn't like what he did when you were dancing," Asami said.

"Who did what?" Mako asked.

"This guy groped me while dancing,"

"And neither of you broke his nose?" Mako looked surprised.

"I didn't want to cause an incident,"

"Tenzin stopped me,"

Mako laughed. "You know I figured there would be a line to get to dance with you," Mako said to Asami.

"Enough of them as staring at her as is," Korra said.

"Not that many men are staring," Asami said.

"Are you kidding?" Korra's eyebrow's shot up, "Have you gone blind?"

"I think she's been too busy looking at you all evening to notice," Mako said. Both girls blushed.

Mako chuckled. He pushed a plate of finger food towards them, "Have some,"

"Thanks," Korra and Asami both took something, "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"I'm avoiding the boring conversation. I was with the chief but the conversation was about as exciting as watching grass grow,"

"I get that," Korra sighed. She slumped back into her seat. She tried to reach the plate while sitting back but it was just out of reach so Mako pushed closer for her.

"You know, they'll be very disappointed if you two don't dance," Asami said to Korra and Mako indicating to a small group of reporters taking pictures in their direction.

"Then they'll be disappointed." Mako shrugged. Korra laughed lightly. Bolin and Opal joined the table and Opal put her feet up on an empty chair.

"What are we talking about?" Bolin asked.

"We just said the reporters aren't going to get any good pictures of Mako and Korra together." Asami said.

"Oh," Bolin's back was to the reporters so he had to look over his shoulder to see them, "Hey!" His' face brighten up, "Let's mess with them," He grinned.

"What are talking about?" Korra asked.

Bolin called out to Wei, "Do us a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you go ask the band to play some slow songs? And this is the important part, tell them that the avatar is making the request and make sure those reporters overhear,"

Wei made a little salute and headed in the direction of the band.

"Bolin, what are you planning?" Asami asked, but she already had an inkling of what he was thinking and a smile was growing on her lips.

"Opal, you won't mind if I dance with them for a bit?" He asked.

"Oh no, go right ahead" She laughed, "I'm already looking forward to the articles on this,"

The pace of the music changed and Opal shot a thumbs up in her brother's direction.

"Right, one last thing," Bolin whispered something in Mako's ear and then in Opal's. Mako nodded with a smile. "Let's do it,"

"I got it," Opal said to Bolin.

Mako and Bolin stood and made their way around the table to Asami and Korra, while Opal stood and walked over to Kai and Jinora who were just exiting the dance floor.

"Avatar Korra," Bolin bowed formally to her, "Could I have this dance?"

Korra laughed and stood. She even curtsied, playing along. "Why of course,"

"Ms. Sato, would you accompany me to the dance floor," Mako held out his hand for Asami, making sure the cameras could see them. She smiled sweetly and took his hand. Sure enough as they walked out the dance floor there was a rapid increase in the number of flashes going off.

"This is genius Bo," Korra laughed as they started to dance.

He smiled, "I have my moments,"

"I can't wait to see what they write. Especially since you've been dancing with Opal most of the night,"

"They'll probably say I'm playing the field. Keeping my options open,"

"And there will be some mention about flames in the article about Asami and Mako," She chuckled.

"There'll probably be flames in the story about you and Mako,"

"Why would there be a story about Mako and me?"

"Because you're about to dance with him,"

The brothers moved closer together and switched partners with ease.

Asami giggled as she was transfers over to Bolin's hands.

"Hello Asami,"

"Hello Bolin,"

"Lovely night to dupe the tabloids isn't it?"

"You've been spending too much with Varrick. Some of his signature brand of crazy genius is rubbing off."

"I'll take that as a complement,"

"Since when did you become such a good dancer?"

"Hey, I'm dating a Beifong. I have to know my stuff," He grinned. Asami laughed and then nudged Bolin. She nodded to the edge of the dance floor where Opal, Jinora and Kai were standing watching them. Kai mouthed 'this is cheating,'

Bolin shook his head and said in a carrying whisper so Kai was just able to hear "I'm just dancing with my friends," He winked at the younger boy. Kai folded his hands.

"Is this cheating? You'll definitely buy more time with this little show," Asami said.

"It's not cheating, because we'll even it up in a moment. It will be up to them," He jerked his head in the direction of the reports, "To write the story they want to write,"

"Even it up? What does that mean?"

"You'll see when the next song starts," Bolin smirked.

"Yep, you're definitely spent too much time with Varrick,"

Bolin only laughed. As the music stopped Bolin and Asami let go of each other to clap with the other dancers. The band took quick bows and got ready to play another set. Asami turned expecting to see Bolin ready to dance again. But he was gone. Turning she spotted him dancing with Jinora of all people, and she also saw Mako dancing with Opal. She was in the middle of the dance floor without partner, or so she taught.

"Ms. Sato,"

She smiled and turned, "Avatar Korra,"

"May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"The pleasure would be all mine,"

Korra pulled her closer, slipping one hand into Asami's and the other resting on her waist. Asami's other hand was on Korra's shoulder.

"You know they planned for this to happen," Korra said smirking.

"It worked really well for a plan made up on the fly,"

"You don't mind dancing with me, do you?"

"You're the last person I'd mind dancing with," Asami whispered drawing Korra closer. They danced together for the next three songs.

Korra's hand slid to the small of Asami's back, "I really like you in this dress,"

"That was the entire point of it," Asami chuckled softly.

"Do you think we've stayed long enough?"

"It's not that late," Asami smirked, "And it's not it's a bad party, why would you want to leave?"

"Stop acting like you don't know," Korra tickled her side playfully.

The song ended and Asami whispered in her ear, "Let's go,"

They slipped out quietly and only made half way back to their rooms before Korra found herself pressed against a wall, Asami's lips on hers.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were having a late breakfast with everyone. Bolin walked in late, yawning. He pulled out some money, quickly counted it and passed some to Pema, Su and Kya.<p>

"The money I couldn't find last night," He said before sitting next to Opal.

"Thank you very much," Kya said.

"What's that about?" Korra asked.

"They won the bet," Bumi said.

"You got hold of newspapers already?" Asami asked.

"No, not that bet. They guessed between midnight and half past twelve," Mako said.

"Between…wait," Korra's jaw dropped, "You made a bet for when we'd leave?"

"Well, it was specifically it was when you'd sneak away to make out," Bolin said, "But same thing,"

* * *

><p>It's was so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed. And the <em>articles<em> on this should be out soon.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the companion for chapters 11-14. This is much shorter than the other chapters, but the next chapter is going to really fun. You'll probably get an idea of what it's going to be like when you read the next two articles (chapter 15 and 16).

* * *

><p>"Ah! NO!" Kai's cry sent birds fluttering from the branches.<p>

"I'm sorry buddy," Bolin said patting his back.

"No you're not," Kai glared at him, "You're happy because you bet three months. My times up, but if anything happens now you'll win the bet,"

"Okay I'm not sorry about the bet. But hey if I win I'll buy you something."

"You're a mover star, you don't need money,"

"I was a mover star and that was three years ago. And I thought we bet for the fun of it. And you're an air nomad you're not supposed to want worldly possessions,"

"I'm not supposed to want in excess. And wanting to win the bet really isn't much of an excess,"

"At least you still have a chance to win the bet for which Magazine figures it out first,"

"Jinora, I know you're trying to help, but you're really not. Plus the United Sun are completely idiots," Kai slump forward.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Mako asked entered the room.

"They didn't writing anything about Korra or Asami," Ikki said.

"They danced together!" Kai pointed at the girls, "How? How could they dance together and they didn't figure it out? How?"

"Really? No one even suggested it?" Mako asked sitting down.

"Nope,"

"Huh, I was sure they'd have something,"

"Spirits' article on the gala was especially sad," Bolin passed the magazine to his brother.

"Wow…that's just so off," Mako snorted. "They really are oblivious,"

"It's not everyday two female public start dating," Jinora said, "And they've been blinded by your _rekindling relationship_ with them,"

"What did the other mags say?" Mako asked.

"The Sun had another piece trying to figure out which guy their dating," Ikki said.

"Our plan worked by the way," Bolin smirked. "They fell for it completely."

"That was really clever Bo," Opal laughed. "And bonus points for getting them to dance together."

"I'm only trying to be the best wing-man possible," He took a little bow.

"Oh, so you're their wing-man?" Jinora smirked slightly.

"Well, it's either me or Mako, and he'd be a horrible wing-man,"

"What do you mean I won't be a good wing-man? I can be a good wing-man,"

"Romance hasn't always been your strong point bro,"

"I can be romantic,"

"Sure you can bro, sure you can,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The companion piece for chapters 15 and 16. Also, if you haven't as yet please check out 'Snapshots' my latest Korrasami story. I'll be posting a lot of ficlets over there.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay? We heard you were attacked," Tenzin said as soon Korra and Asami entered the room. Mako and Lin came in after them, both smirking slightly.<p>

"We're fine," Korra huffed leaning against the wall, "Would be better though if we hadn't spent the past few hours downtown,"

"Sorry kid, protocol is protocol,"

"So what happened?" Kai asked.

"Some guys tried to rob me," Asami said.

"What else happened?" Bolin asked, his lips twitched upwards.

"Nothing,"

"I was doing work,"

"At that time in the morning?"

"Yes," They both replied.

The others snickered.

"If you say so," Jinora said, trying not to smile.

"You made the front page by the way," Opal held up the papers for them to see. On the cover was a picture of the warehouse and you could see Asami, Korra, Lin and Mako standing in a little circle.

"That's nice," Korra said, "I'm going to sleep. I didn't get any rest last night because of those thieves,"

"I really don't think it's fair to put all the blame on them," Bolin smirked, nudging Opal.

Korra paused and opened her mouth to say something but decided better of it and left the room without another word.

After she left Pema said, "Asami, why don't you get some sleep as well?"

"I would, I don't want to give you any more ammo to tease us with,"

"Don't worry," Mako smirked, "We'll be teasing you about this for many months to come regardless,"

Asami sighed and left the room ignoring the laughter that started in her absence. She walked into Korra's room figuring they couldn't do any more damage at this point. Korra was sitting the edge of her bed, taking off her boots.

"Hey," She said when she saw Asami in the doorway.

Without a word Asami climbed into the bed. Korra gave a small smile knowing Asami was probably more tried that she was. She'd still gotten a few hours of sleep, but Asami had been up the entire night working, and she'd been working all through the day yesterday as well. She took off Asami's shoes for her and closed the window shutting out the morning light before curling up next to Asami on the bed, draping one hand loosely over her waist. Asami placed one hand over Korra's weaving their fingers together.

It wasn't long before their breathing slowed and they entered a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The following evening Korra was helping Pema in the kitchen with dinner when an excited Bolin burst in.<p>

"Ha ha! There she is!" He ran towards her, hugging her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you!" He giggled gleefully doing a little hop in the air. "Where's Asami?"

"Uh…She's still in the city," Korra said bemused.

"Oh, I'll get her later." He laughed again and ran off calling for Kai. Opal came into the room carrying a magazine.

"Do you know what that was about?" Pema asked.

"See for yourself," She passed the magazine to them.

"Asami Sato and Avatar Korra more than friends?" Pema said.

"It's about time," Korra snorted, "Hey, this is flame-o that means…"

"Here's your share of the winnings," Opal handed her some yuans.

"Thank you very much," She tucked the money into her pocket.

"When mom comes back let me know, she has money to collect too,"

"Did she win for time or the magazine?"

"Both," Opal chuckled, "She's the only who did,"

"Why am I not surprised?"

Half an hour later Asami found her.

"Do you know why Bolin just kissed me?"

"He won the bet," She held to the magazine for her.

"Finally," Asami smiled, "Figures it would take rumors that we're sleeping together for them suspect something's up,"

Korra laughed.

At dinner Kai was staring at them so Korra finally asked, "What is it?"

"You couldn't have slept together last month,"

"Kai, there are children present," Tenzin said.

"How do you know we didn't sleep together last month?" Asami replied smoothly. Everyone stopped eating to stare at her, even Korra.

Kai opened and closed his mouth, but no sounds came out.

"Wait…did you?" Bolin asked.

"You'll never know," Asami smirked. Kai stared at them for a few seconds then continued his meal quietly, a contemplative look on his face. Jinora and Opal were stiffing their laughter. Most of the others looked like they couldn't decided between amusement or shock.

"You're mean," Korra whispered in her ear.

"If we're going to be sleeping together I should get some enjoyment out of it," Asami whispered back, smirking. Korra snorted with laughter.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

This is the companion chapter for ch 18 over on Through the Headlines. I know that chapter wasn't really about Korrasami but I did it to introduce a new idea I've been really interested in doing. It will become clear in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"This one sorta looks weird," Bolin said turning the magazine on its side. Mako looked at it.<p>

"No, still perfect,"

"Ikki, the only pictures that will in that issue will be from the gala. Don't even bother with that one," Jinora said as she sister reached for another magazine on the desk.

"This just can't be. There has to be one," Opal said as she flipped through a newspaper.

"It's humanly impossible," Kai tossed another magazine aside.

Korra smirked proudly, "I'm telling you, you won't find one."

Asami opened the door and stepped into the room, "Hey, Tenzin said I'd find you all here,"

"Found another bad one of Korra," Meelo announced placing a magazine with an awkward photo of Korra on the table.

"We're not looking for those," Korra grabbed it up.

"Yeah we already know Korra is photo challenged," Ikki said.

"Man, we've been through dozens of articles and probably a hundred pictures,"

"What's going on?" Asami asked sitting next to Korra.

"They're looking for a bad picture of you," She replied.

Asami's brows shot up, "Do I want to know why?"

"Because you managed to look perfect with a hard hat on," Korra placed on newspaper in front of her. The picture was above an article about the Pro-Bending Arena and it showed Asami on the construction site.

"I still don't get why you're looking for a bad picture,"

"Everyone has a bad picture," Ikki said, "Everyone,"

"Asami doesn't," Korra said proudly.

"Really? I've been out all day working and this is what you have been doing?" Asami snorted.

"Only for about the past half an hour," Mako said as he flipped through.

"Why do we even have so many old papers?"

"I think that bet might have made us a little addicted," Jinora said.

"Hold on, I found one!" Bolin said. He slammed down the magazine. Everyone crowded together to look at it.

"It's blurry," Opal said.

"Does that count?" Ikki asked.

"No, it's the camera's fault, not hers," Korra said.

"Frankly she still looks better in that picture than Korra does in half her pictures," Jinora said.

"Hey!"

Asami giggled. Korra jabbed her playfully.

"That's it I give up," Kai said, "Every single picture she looks perfect."

"I told you, Asami doesn't take bad pictures,"

"It's a good thing you're dating her then, because you take enough bad pictures for the both of you," Mako held up photo of Korra at a press event grinning awkwardly. The other laughed as a faint blush lit up Korra's cheeks.

"Flawless pictures aside," Bolin said taking up that day's newspaper, "Is it true about them not having the tournament this year?"

Asami shrugged, "My job was to fix the building. I can't say if they're stilling going to the tournament,"

"That's too bad, some Pro-Bending would have been the perfect thing for the city right now," Mako said.

Asami nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, and I wanted to talk to the three of you about it,"

Korra, Mako and Bolin looked at her, "What do have in mind?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I can't make them have the tournament, but Future Industries can sponsor a charity game," Asami smiled, "I figure it would be a win-win. The city gets to see its favorite sport and we'll earn funds for reconstruction. But it will only be a success if we have big draw,"

"I like where this is going," Korra grinned.

"I think it's time for the Fire Ferrets to make a comeback. So what do you say?"

Korra, Mako and Bolin looked at each other, Mako said "We all probably suck, it's been so long,"

"We'll have to put in some practice hours, so we don't completely embarrass yourselves,"

Bolin grinned, "I can already see the headlines," He put on his Shiro Shinobi voice, "The return of the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" He threw an arm around his brother's shoulder, "Ha-ha. This is well be great. Just like old times,"

"But we're going to need uniforms and we have to find some opponents," Mako said.

"Leave all that to me," Asami smiled.

"Asami getting everything for us? That's defiantly like old times," Bolin laughed.

"This is a great idea," Korra said.

"I have my moments," Asami chuckled, "I'll start making agreements tomorrow,"

"I can't believe this," Opal grinned, "I'm actually going to get see you play,"

Kai nodded, "I know, I remember sneaking into bars to listen to the broadcast,"

"Sneaking into what?" Tenzin unfortunately choose that moment to enter the room.

"Oh no," Jinora dropped her head into her hands, "Here we go,"

"No, sir, you misheard,"

"I didn't just hear to say to sneak into drinking establishments,"

"I used to. And not because of the reasons you're thinking,"

"Young man I believe we need to have a talk,"

"No, wait," Tenzin pulled Kai up by his arm, "Jinora help!"

She gave him a helpless look while her siblings broke into giggles.

"I just wanted to hear the radio I swear!" They heard Kai yell as he and Tenzin disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p>Yes, a charity game, the idea for which I blatantly got from the video game.<p>

And yes, there will be a lot of media coverage about this, before the game, during the game, and after. So I'm going to busy trying to get it all to you as soon as possible.

Also I'm not sure if I should write the actual match. I'm going to do a radio broadcast with Shiro so you'll get a pretty detailed description of the game from his point of view. I don't know if I'll write in third person point of view, of course if you guys want to see it like that I will write for you. But there is still a bit a good bit of content I have planned between the charity match and now, so it will a little while before you see it.

The next chapter in Through the Headlines is pretty interesting, and a definite right turn from pro-bending, but I don't want to spoil anything so I'm gonna shut up about it now.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

These are the events that were reported on in chapter 19 and 20 of Through the Headlines.

I'm sorta cheating by uploading this here since there isn't any actual reading of any headlines in this chapter. But I could either upload it here, or over on 'Snapshots', but I felt like it belonged here (even though the last time I did upload the attempted robbery over on Snapshots). Let's call it another special chapter.

I knew you guys would want to see this, so I wrote, and it ended up being much longer than anticipated. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"…with this area here instead of completely leveling the land we're using designs that will maximize the terrain. It will save time and cost," Bataar said.<p>

Raiko nodded looking at the plans, "Very well. I see, Asami you have my go head to begin construction in these areas."

Asami inclined her head, "And there's one more thing I want mention. I'm organizing a charity pro-bending match. I think it's a great way to raise funds, and boost the moral of the city."

"A charity match? Who are you getting to play?"

"I've only just begun preparation, but the Fire Ferrets have already promise to participate,"

"The Fire Ferrets?" Raiko smiled slightly, "It sounds like a great idea. You'll have my support,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Is that all?" Raiko asked.

Asami nodded, as did Bataar.

"Alright then, we can call it day,"

A vibration when through the building. Everyone looked around confused for a moment. Then another vibration, stronger this time.

"An earthquake?" Bataar asked as dust came down from the ceiling.

Su frowned, "It doesn't feel like one,"

The doors burst open and three of the guards ran in. One slammed the doors shut and the second used her waterbending to freeze the lock.

"Sir, the offices are under attack, we have to get you and others out of here," One said.

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet.

"What?" Bataar exclaimed.

"By whom?" Asami asked.

"We think they're Kuvira supporters," The guard replied.

Another vibration and now they could hear the sounds of a fight on the other side of the door.

"We can't just let the others guard fight by themselves. We have to help them," Su said.

"Ma'am, we should get you out while we can,"

"How many are there?" Asami asked, her eyes sweeping the room for something she could use as weapon. She cursed silently because her glove was in her car.

"About ten," The waterbender guard replied.

"We can take that many," Su said.

Suddenly the doors were bended inwards.

"There are metalbenders with them," Su said, "Get out of the way," She pushed Bataar down. The doors were torn open and rocks were lobbied inside the room. Asami kicked over the table they'd been sitting at using it as a shield. Two of the guards ducked behind it with her. The third guard grabbed the President pulling him into the corner for cover.

One of the guards next to Asami suddenly cried out and leaned away from the table clutching his side. Asami and the waterbender guard saw a metal spike protruding from the wood of the table. More spikes started to crack through wood. Asami and the second guard scrambled away from the table.

"How bad is it?" the waterbender asked.

The guard looked at his side. Blood was staining with clothes. He ripped his shirt to see the wound, "It's not serious," He replied, "I'll live,"

"We can't remain pinned here," Asami tried to looked past the table but had to duck away from more rocks and metal spikes. Su darted from her spot tumbling rolling to where Asami was.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Asami shook her head, "We can't do anything from in here. We need to get pass that doorway,"

"If I had more water I could create cover,"

Asami's eyes light up, "Su, this building is really an apartment. There will be water mains in the wall or floors,"

Su nodded and placed her hand on the floor and closed her eyes. She took a breath pulled her hands sharply upwards. The ground cracked and buckled. She pulled again and section came up. With a loud groan the pipes on the floor cracked and water poured out. The waterbender smiled and bended a wall between then and door. She pushed it forward like a wave.

The other guard jumped to his feet running to the door. He jumped, kicking against the frame of the door and out of the room. He fired two fireballs at the bender nearest the door. Su, Asami and the waterbender followed his lean charging from the room.

"Stay with the President!" Su yelled to the third guard.

In the front room they saw the four other guard were pinned in the corner of the room, by six earth benders. Two of the guards were also earthbenders, but were barely able to keep up with their attacks.

The other four were concentrating their attacks towards them. Su deflected the attacks. She punched the ground, making slabs of earth slam up under the benders. They were tossed backwards knocked off their feet momentarily.

Asami looked around. Water of from the pipes was quickly flooding the floor. She considered using wiring from the walls to charge the water, but that would risk hurting Su and the guards and she didn't have a way to communicate her plan without also warning the attackers.

One of the metal benders aimed a wire at her, but Su blocked it. He crossed his arms bringing part of the ceiling down. Asami knocked Su out of the way. The derbies dropped around her, pain shot through her shoulder.

"Asami!" Su shifted the rock off her, "Are you okay?"

Asami flinched as she tried to move her arm, "My shoulder,"

"Just hold on,"

"Su!"

Su turned just in time to deflect the spikes sent by one of the metal benders. He slammed the earth making the ground beneath them shift upwards. They were both slammed into a wall.

He advanced towards them sending wires at them. Su was dazed from the impact and didn't respond in time to deflect it. Asami jumped out of the way, barely. She charged at him aiming a hook kick at his head. He blocked with one hand and swiped at her with a spike in the other.

Su shook her head to clear it and pulled on the wire to get him away from Asami. She reflected the wire at him, wrapping it around his arms. Asami sweep kicked from behind.

By now there was an inch of water on the floor and the two waterbending guards were starting to turn things in their favor. The others guards railed, pushing the attackers back. One firebender knocked out one man and a waterbender frozen another's legs.

The metalbender who attacked Su and Asami got to his feet.

"Fall back, we'll all be defeated at this rate." They retreated making an earth wall to cover their escape. Su knocked it down, she and Asami gave chase. They saw the men jumping down into a hole. Su sealed it with her bending in time to stop the last man and hurtled a rock at is chest, knocking him out.

"What's underneath us?" Su asked.

"The city's storms drains, sewers, random tunnels, it's like a maze down there. They could already be long gone,"

"We can't let them get away,"

"My arm's shot," she steadied Su as she took a miss step, "And you're still dizzy from that crash into the wall. We'll find another away to get them,"

Su nodded, "You're right. Let's head back inside. Raiko's probably called Lin already,"

Bataar ran to hug Su when they entered the building, "The men?"

"Most got away," Asami replied holding her shoulder.

"I've already contacted Chief Beifong and Tenzin," Raiko said, "They'll be arriving shortly."

"Su, are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. Someone should look at Asami's arm,"

"I can heal," One of the guards said.

"There are guards who are worse off than me, get to them first, I can wait,"

The waterbender nodded and moved towards one of her companions.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Lin was running into the room, a posse of cops behind her.

"What happened? Are you all okay?"

"We were ambushed," Su said, "We managed to repeal them, but most escaped unfortunately,"

Lin put an hand on Su's shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay,"

"Asami, your arm," Mako came with Lin and noticed the way she was holding it.

"I got in the way of some falling debris," She laughed, "Pretty stupid of me right?" She winced when her arm moved, "How angry do you think Korra's going to be?"

"She isn't going to be happy kid, I can tell you that,"

"We need healers over here, stat," Mako yelled.

A waterbender medic ran forward, pulling water from his pouch as he came. He started to heal Asami's arm.

"Do you know where the others went?" Lin asked.

"Underground," Su replied.

"The tunnels could lead them anywhere, also they were all earth and metalbenders so they could make new tunnels if they wanted to." Asami said.

"Mako get the ones they captured in cuffs and start questioning. The sooner we find these guys the better,"

"Yes Chief," Mako ran off to do just that.

Lin asked them to go into more details about what happened. As Raiko, Su and Asami were retelling what happened one metalbending cop interrupted them.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to disturb but there are some reporters at the police line asking for statements."

"Already?" Lin frowned.

"I'll go," Raiko said.

"I should stay something too," Lin followed him.

Asami sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Are you almost finished?" She asked.

"Just a little bit again," The healer said.

"Get out of my way! Move it!"

Asami looked up when she heard the voice. She moved to stand but the healer stopped her.

"Please, Ms. Sato, don't move yet. I'm almost finished,"

A commotion could be heard from out front. There were cries of protest and a few surprised screams.

"You're going to want to get out of the way," Su said. He frowned in confusion.

A blast of air tore through the room and several cops were pushed out of the way.

"Asami!" Korra broke through the crowd running towards her. The healer yelped when he saw the speed Korra was coming at them and jumped back the water falling to the floor. Asami got a glimpse of the red and yellow of airbender clothes in the crowd behind Korra before she was pulled into a tight hug. She tried not to flinch at the pain that shot through her arm. Korra held her tightly. Asami could feel her breathing heavily and her heart was hammering.

"Mom! Dad!" Opal, Wei, Wing and Huan emerged from the crowds and Opal threw herself into her parents' arms, followed by the twins. Asami spotted Bolin and other airbender kids.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked and Asami turned her full attention to her.

"Yeah,"

"I got here as soon as I heard. I'm sorry. I should have been here."

Asami could hear a small tremble in her voice, "You couldn't have known,"

Korra pulled back holding Asami's face in her hands, "I should have been here,"

"Korra," Asami smiled softly, "This isn't your fault. It's fine. I'm safe," She brushed her fingers against Korra's cheek, twining them in the ends of her hair.

Korra leaned into the touch, closing her eyes for a moment. "I was so worried. I just heard about the attack, and I knew you were here. I thought…" She shook her head and looked at Asami, "For a moment I though the worst," she said the last part in a hushed tone.

Asami's eyes soften. She wanted to kiss her but she knew doing so in front of so many people wasn't ideal so she opted to rest her forehead against Korra's.

"I'm right here," she breathed.

Korra nodded hugging her closer. She tucked her head into Asami's neck savoring their proximity.

The healer cleared his throat, "Excuse me Avatar, but could I finish healing Ms. Sato?"

Korra pulled back her eyes flashing, "You were hurt? How badly?"

"Well for a moment we were worried I would lose my arm,"

From the terror she saw in Korra's eyes she knew she said the wrong thing, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. This one metalbender dropped the ceiling and I got hit by some of the debris,"

The fear in Korra's eye shifted to anger in a blink, "Who? Which one of them?"

"He escaped,"

"He did," Korra narrowed her eyes and whipped her head around. She focused on where Mako was questioning one of the captured men. She pulled away from Asami storming towards them. Literally storming, Asami felt a gust of wind in her wake not unlike what would happen when Tenzin got upset.

"Korra wait, what are you doing?" Asami asked.

The Avatar didn't respond. Asami and Su shared a look.

"Korra, don't do anything rash," Su went after her but again Korra didn't reply. Asami got up too.

As Korra neared Mako she heard part of the conversation.

"If you tell me where your buddies are I could probably cut a deal for you, get you less time,"

"I'll never give them up. You can toss me in the darkest hole you have and I won't break,"

Korra placed her hand Mako's shoulder.

"Korra? What's…up?" His voice trailed off when he saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't even looking at him, her eyes instead trained on the handcuffed man sitting in front of her. Mako took a step back in anticipation, sensing she wanted space.

The man looked up at Korra and sneered. "Fancy hair couldn't get me to talk, and neither will you. You think I'm afraid of the Avatar,"

Korra still hadn't said one word. She just stared at him for a few seconds. Then with a kick almost too fast see she kicked the chair out from under him. She grabbed his collar before his but could touch the ground and pulled him close.

"You're going to tell me where those other slimy weasel snakes are and I may not break every bone in your body,"

The man's breathing quickened but he held firm. Korra tossed him up with an air blast. He hit the ceiling and Korra caught him with an air spiral before he hit the ground.

"Next time I'm aiming to get you through the ceiling. Now, where are they?"

"Korra what are doing?!" Tenzin ran up, Lin with him.

"Korra stop," Mako grabbed one of her arms. She shrugged him off and manipulated the air vortex so the man was upside down. She eyes started glowing and she made a flame dagger.

"We're using the tunnels to hide!"

"Be more specific,"

"Korra that's enough,"

"The old Equalists prison underground! We were planning to take Raiko there and hold him for ransom to get you to release Kuvira!"

"Korra enough!" Mako and Tenzin grabbed Korra's arms pulled her away from the man. The air vortex dissolved and he fell to the ground. Korra blinked and her eyes stopped glowing.

"I got what I wanted," She said holding up her hands. She turned on her heels but Asami caught her hand.

"Korra, you don't have to go after them,"

She pulled Asami closer and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later, I promise," and she stepped away. Asami was going to with her but the healer stopped her.

"Ms. Sato, please let me finish."

Asami sucked on her teeth and turned to the others, "Someone has to go make sure she doesn't kill them,"

"Right," Mako said, he called out to Bolin, "We're on it,"

"I'm coming too," Lin said.

"I don't want to miss this," Kai grinned running after them. The other airbenders followed suit, as did the twins.

"At least we know they won't be out numbered," Tenzin said.

"The state Korra's in right now it could be twenty against one and she'd still come out on top," Su said.

Asami shared a looked with them, "She won't do anything too rash, would she?"

"You know better than we do," Su said.

"Under normal conditions she would show restraint, but these aren't exactly normal conditions," Tenzin said.

Asami sighed.

Korra unceremoniously pushed people out of her way as she exited the building. The press excitedly turned towards her once they spotted her. They pushed and jostled each other to get pictures and their questions across. Korra whistled, thankful she'd come with Naga. The polar bear growled at them making them back up a bit.

"Avatar Korra what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find those men and make them pay for hurting Asami…and everyone," She said, "Let's go Naga," the polar bear jumped over the crowd.

Jinora called Oogi (because they'd come with him and Pepper was back on the island) and she and the other airbenders climbed on. Lin, Mako, Bolin, Wei and Wing got in a cruiser.

"Do you even remember where the entrances for the Equalists tunnels are?" Mako called to her. Korra's face slacked for a second.

"Uh…do you?" She called back

Mako sighed pinching his nose, "Why am I even surprised? Chief take the second right, unless I'm mistaken one of the larger tunnels runs right around there,"

They followed his directions stopping at alley way. Lin got out and used seismic sense to find the exact location. She made a ramp going down into the tunnel and they went ahead on foot.

"This takes me back," Bolin said. "Looking for Korra when she went missing, and then hiding out from the Equalists when they took over the city," He sighed, "Ah memories. Oh it also kinda makes me think about when we went to free Kai and other airbenders from the earth queen, because that was underground too. We were also underground when Aiwei tried to blow us up. And when we fought Ghazan and Ming-Hua. Well that was in caves so it wans't underground. But we were surrounded by ground. I'm not sure if that counts. There was ground above us, so technically I guess it was _under_ground.

"Wow, we probably end up underground more often than the normal person. I wonder if that's just a thing with us or because we know the Avatar. We would never ended up in any of those places if we didn't know Korra. Well…maybe we might have hidden underground when the Equalists were in charge, but so was everyone else. Hey Beifong did your mom and Avatar Aang end up underground a lot? If they did then it could defiantly be an Avatar and their friends thing,"

"Kid, could we not discuss this right now?"

"Right. Looking for bad guys. Sorry," Bolin zipped his lips. Mako and Opal both shook their heads.

They continued on in silence for a short while when Lin suddenly held a hand up. She motioned for them to be quiet and slammed her foot on the ground.

"There are people up ahead,"

"It has to be them," Korra took off running.

"Korra wait!"

The others chased after her. The tunnel opened up into a spacious room. Korra spotted the men. She jumped and slammed down on the ground making the earth rise like a wave knocking them off their feet.

They haphazardly tossed rocks at them from the ground hurrying to their feet. Korra air blasted two of them into the wall. Some ran towards an exit but Bolin lavabent the ground to block them. The airbenders made airspirals to lift them off their feet. Mako tossed fireballs knocking one down. Lin and the twins used their cables to secure them. But one used metalbending to escape the cables.

Korra's eyes narrowed when she saw this. She slammed a foot on the ground and pillar of earth slammed him into the air. She flew up on air-spiral and caught him.

"You're the one who hurt Asami,"

"Sato? Yeah, we fought, so what?"

Korra growled and air blasted him into the wall with enough force to cause cracks. He fell to the ground in a heap. After a few second he tried to be to his feet. Korra used an earth pillar to slam into the wall again.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Jinora asked. By now they'd secured the other six men.

"Let her get it out of her system," Lin said. She let her get in a few more hits before she moved to place a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough,"

Korra looked at Lin for a moment before she took a breath.

"Yeah okay," She turned away as Lin placed a platinum handcuff on the man. Although she was sure it wasn't necessary. He was unconscious and probably wouldn't be waking up for a while.

They carried to the men from the tunnel and Lin called for a second cruiser to transport them all back to the headquarters. When they arrived Lin said, "Why don't you kids head to the island? I can handle it from here,"

"Are you sure Aunt Lin?"

"Yeah, Mako and I have this covered. Go home,"

"Okay we'll see you later,"

They headed back to the island. Pema, Tenzin and Asami came out to the courtyard when they arrived.

"Did you find them?" Tenzin asked.

"Yep," Kai hopped off Oogi, "They're probably nice and cozy in a cell right now,"

"I'm sure they're happier to be there than in the same room with Korra," Wing laughed.

"Meaning what?" Tenzin asked, looking at Korra. The Avatar didn't respond instead drying herself off after Naga's swim.

"Let's just say that guy who hurt Asami is going to need some help walking for a while."

"Korra," Asami started sounding stern but Korra pulled her into a hug.

"Lecture me later," She said, "Just let me hold you for a while,"

Asami sighed and put her arms around Korra.

Pema coughed and shot a hard look at everyone. They all shifted into motion making one excuse or another about having things to do and filed from the area leaving Asami and Korra alone.

Asami sat on the steps, pulling Korra down with her.

"About what you did," Asami started, "You didn't have to go to those extents,"

"I just got angry. They hurt you, and I wasn't there. I couldn't do anything to stop it,"

"Korra, I don't need protection,"

"I know you don't. You're the last person who I think needs protection. But just because I know I don't need to protect you doesn't mean I still don't want to,"

"So what? Everytime I get scratched in a fight you're going to go Avatar state on the person who did it."

"No, I…I didn't even mean to do that before. It just happened. What do you think would have happened if it was the other way around? If I was the one who got hurt?"

Asami sighed and looked towards the water, "Those men would still be twitching from an eclectic glove shock on the highest setting,"

Asami couldn't pretend like she didn't know why Korra acted like she did. She remembered three years prior when she'd done almost exactly what Korra did today, rush in operating on anger. When the red lotus had taken Korra she charged head in first, even though at the time she was surrounded by world class benders. She let out a small breath and put her hand on Korra's cheek.

"I hated feeling useless," Korra looked down.

"I know how you feel. I do" Asami titled he head back up gently, "but we won't always be able to have each other's' back in every fight. There will be times we'll be alone. This is going to happen again, one of us will get hurt again."

"What's the point of being the Avatar if I can't the people I love safe?"

"What's the point of being the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world if I can't keep the people I love safe?"

Korra's lips twitched upwards.

"Was that a smile?" Asami asked, smiling too. Korra grinned for real and buried her face into Asami's neck.

"You can't blame me for wanting you to be safe,"

"I can't," Asami agreed, "But I want you to stay safe too. Let's make a promise to each other,"

Korra pulled back enough to look in Asami's eyes, "I can't promise not go after anyone who may hurt you in the future,"

Asami shook her head, "I don't think I'd be able to keep that promise either. How about instead we promise to keep our cool? We give things some thought before we act. We don't let our anger get the best of us. No hot headed rushing in without a plan,"

Korra nodded, "I can do that,"

"Promise."

"Promise," Korra kissed Asami's knuckles, "You're shoulder, how's it feeling?"

"That healer did his job. It feels like nothing happened."

Korra let out a small sigh of relief, "Good,"

"Just how badly did you beat that metalbender?"

"I didn't break anything…I think."

"You really were mad, won't you?"

"I was seeing red."

Asami kissed her lightly, "It's sweet that you care so much,"

"Well I don't beat the snot out of people for just anyone,"

Asami gave an amused huff, "Isn't that what you're known for?"

"Hey, that was before,"

Asami chuckled under her breath resting her foreheads against Korra's.

"Asami?"

"Mmh?"

"Would you stay on the island tonight? I don't want to let you out of my sight yet,"

"You're not going to leave me alone for a while, are you?"

"At least a month,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter goes along with ch. 23 (and to a lesser extent 21 and 22)

* * *

><p>"You don't know bad food until you've eaten from garbage that the rats won't touch," Kai said.<p>

"You aren't seriously having this conversation?" Jinora said.

"Kai, please. Don't talk to me about back garbage until you've hunted in dumpsters in Ba Sing Se lower ring,"

"No way could it have been worst that this mouldy bread I had once,"

"This is the lower ring we're talking about. The food they get is rubbish so imagine how bad it has to be that they threw it away, and why would you eat mouldy bread?"

"They are seriously having this conversation," Opal shook her head.

"I had to eat the bread!"

"Didn't anyone tell you? You use mouldy bread in street gruel, it really livens it up,"

"I'm not sure I should be feeling sorry for them, or horrified that they are actually this invested in the conversation," Korra said. Asami, Jinora, Opal and Ikki nodded in agreement.

"Street gruel, man that stuff goes down nice on a cold night,"

"Daddy why don't we ever have street gruel?" Meelo asked.

"Meelo, it's not something you want to have," Ikki said.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it. It can be really good if you make it right. During the equalist take over we had some great street gruel. Remember you guys?" He looked at Korra and Asami.

"I can honestly say it was the best gruel I've ever had," Asami said. Korra chuckled.

"See," Bolin said to Ikki. The others sighed.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner," Mako entered the room, "Had a report to finish. Ikki, your requested goods," He handed her some magazines.

"Thank you she chimed."

"Lin isn't with you?" Su asked.

"She said she wants a break from the family dinners," He said a bit amused.

Su let out a small huff, "Well, I'm not surprized."

"Says she'll try to around tomorrow thought,"

"I miss anything good?" He asked sitting between Bolin and Kai.

"They were having a discussion about street gruel," Korra informed, "Any experiences you want to add?"

"You were…you know what? I don't even want to know,"

"Before I forget, can you two come by the office tomorrow evening?" Asami asked Mako and Bolin.

"Yeah, sure," Bolin said.

"I guess"

"Aren't we meeting for dinner at your office tomorrow?" Korra asked.

"Is that what you call it?" Kai smirked, "Dinner?"

Korra jabbed her chopsticks in his direction, "I will hurt you. And I won't even be sorry,"

Asami smiled slightly and put her hand over the one Korra was gesturing aggressively towards Kai with, lowering it.

"Good, I've got someone coming it to take your measurements,"

"Measurements?"

"For your new uniforms off course,"

Korra's, Mako's and Bolin's eyes lit up, "Our new uniforms?"

"So is the match set?"

"Have you gotten another team?"

Asami chuckled, "I've just put out memos about the charity match. But I'm sure the promise of the return of the Fire Ferrets is going to having teams tripping over themselves. The Mongoose Lizards have already shown some interest,"

"Did you say yes?" Korra asked.

"Not yet,"

"The Mongoose Lizards are a great team, a lot of people will be want to see them," Bolin said.

"I know, but I want to hold out a little longer to see if they say anything,"

"They?" Mako and Korra asked.

Asami smirked, "If the Fire Ferrets are coming out of retirement don't you think you should get some revenge?"

Mako, Bolin and Korra looked at each other and smirked, "Oh yeah," Korra cracked her knuckles, "Those dirty cheats, we never got them back for those stunts they pulled,"

"Who are they talking about?" Wei asked.

"The Wolf Bats," Tenzin said.

His children looked at him, surprised he knew, "What?" He shrugged, "I was at that game, remember."

"He's still keeping up the pretense that he doesn't like pro-bending?" Korra chuckled.

"With a passion," Jinora said.

"I don't," Tenzin said.

"Sure daddy." Ikki said, "Korra, there are two articles about you punching that guy,"

"Only two?" Bolin said, "You'd think the Avatar punching a drunk would get more coverage?"

"They say anything good?" Opal asked.

"Just more 'are they? Or aren't they?' about Korra and Asami,"

"Why are you still buying the magazines regularly?" Bataar asked, "Isn't the bet over?"

"It's fun. Plus I've gotten in the habit,"

"That reminds me," Bolin spoke up, "Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure,"

He moved over to the set, turning it on and going through the stations until some voices came through clearly.

_"…you there. I think we should start with what happened at the Purple Pentatus._

_"The fight the Avatar got in?_

_"Yep. I think tonight Yumi and I will finally be able to convince you they're dating."_

"I think we missed the first part,"

"Late Night Rumble?" Huan asked.

"Yeah, I started listening regularly because of the bet, but I really like the host. And it who doesn't want to hear some good ole gossip,"

"I think they're taking about the bar fight," Opal a finger to her lips so the others would be quiet.

_"…As I was saying, I was at the club. I did notice the Avatar at the bar with her friends, but hey you get a lot of well-known faces in the Pentapus. Then a little while later I hear a commotion and turn to see Avatar Korra with a guy pinned to the bar. And the guy is struggling and in obvious pain. As the bouncers take him out it's clear this guy had waaay too much to drink. Now, I missed Korra giving the guy a pretty nasty right hook. Ask me the reason why she punched him_."

"No way, he was at the club!" Bolin cired, "Aww man! I could have met him. Anyun has to be favorite of the trio."

"Shhh, we're listening," Ikki shushed him.

_"…I wouldn't want a drunk guy near me and my friends._

_"Would you punch him hard enough to break his nose and then physically restrain him?_

_"Probably not. But that's me."_

"Do you break the guy's nose? You didn't mention that," Kai said.

"I don't think I did," Korra said, "It was bleeding, but I don't think I punched him that hard,"

"Guys! Shh!"

_"Yeah, I would be a bit angrier if I was with my girlfriend instead of just friends._

_"Angry enough to hit him?_

_"Okay I see your point._

_"And I haven't even told you the really damning thing yet._

_"Which is?_

_"Korra and Sato were super close, the entire night. After the fight I got a glimpse of them together. There wasn't much space between them._

_"Like how close were they?_

_"[Sounds of shuffling]_

_"[laughter]_

_"This close._

_ "[laughing] You all can't see, but Anyun is sitting Mee's lap right now."_

A few people at the table snorted with laughter.

"Were you really sitting in each other's laps?" Wei smirked.

"No," Korra blushed.

"We'll take that as a yes," Wing snorted.

The table broke into laughter. Asami wove their fingers together below the table and whispered something in Korra's ear that make her cheeks glow.

"I'm holding you to that," She said.

"But of course," Asami smiled.

"What'd she say?" Ikki asked.

"I can't tell you,"

"Why not?"

"Tenzin might kick me off the island,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Companion for ch 26.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Korra and Asami walked into the gardens, where Opal, Jinora, Kai, Bolin, Ikki, Mako and Wei were.<p>

"Hi," They chorused back. Bolin was sitting under a tree, Opal leaning back against his chest. Jinora was reading a newspaper, sitting on a stone bench. Kai and Ikki were sitting at her feet, playing with three winged lemurs. Mako and Wei were leaning against the railing of the covered walkway that when around the garden, talking.

"What are we doing?"Korra asked, taking a seat in the grass next to Bolin. Asami sat between her legs wrapping Korra's arms around her waist.

"Nothing, just killing time until dinner," Bolin said.

"We passed home, saw Tu," Asami said.

"Oh yeah?" Mako asked, "How are they doing? I've been meaning to pass, I haven't been around enough since the big fight,"

"Me either, you want to go tomorrow if you have time?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, sure," His brother nodded.

"Can I come with? I haven't really spent much time with your family,"

"Sure. I'd love it for you to come. Medium U still doesn't believe you're my girlfriend,"

"We told them about the charity match, they're really excited."

"Oh yeah, they've never seen us play. They'll love it for sure," Bolin said slapping his knee.

"Tu certainly was excited,"

"Talking about the match, there was an article announcement the sports section," Kai said tapping the papers.

Asami nodded, "Yeah, I know. There are already calls about tickets. At this rate we'll be sold out in no time,"

Mako chuckled, "Well between our family, and all you guys and the rest of the Beifongs that's half the stands right there,"

"It's great! We never had so many people we know come to watch,"

"Back when we were pro-benders our circle of acquaintances consisted mainly of criminals,"

"For really?" Wei asked.

"You don't know? Mako and Bolin used to be in the triad," Opal said.

"Dude, that's so cool,"

"Not as cool as it sounds," Mako said.

"Not, that's very cool. Bolin that's another reason I want you to be my brother-in-law," Wei said holding up a hand. Bolin high fived him and Opal shook her head.

"You still haven't told us you you're playing for the charity match," Kai said.

"We don't know yet," Korra said.

"But haven't three other teams' agreed to take part?"

"Yeah, but we won't know who's going against who until the night of the games," Asami said, "There will be three matches in all. Before the matches the teams will pull straws to decide who will face who and then the winners of those two fights will face off in the third match. That way it's fair as possible."

"I just hope we get to face the Wolfbats in our first match. I so want to pay back those cheating grub worms."

"They only way we won't face them is if they lose in their first match, because we're planning to win both games," Mako said. Korra and Bolin grinned and nodded.

"We'll see how well they'll fair against us if they can't play dirty," Bolin said.

"I'll be making sure personally that all the officials are honest." Asami said, "No one is going to cheat you guys again,"

Korra kissed her cheek quickly, "With you in charge I'm sure no one will,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ unitl the next page.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Korra, Bolin and Mako entered the dining hall.

"Hey," Wei said.

"How was practice?" Kai asked.

"Great," Bolin grinned, throwing some mock punches, "We're really getting in the groove of things,"

"It really does feel like we're back to the level we used to be," Mako said.

"I hope so. It would be embarrassing if you came out of retirement only to lose," Wing said.

"Thank Wing. The vote of conferences is comforting," Korra snorted, "So anything noteworthy happen today?"

"The Fire Ferrets are in an article," Ikki said.

"Another one?" Mako asked.

"You've got the whole city jumping," Jinora grinned.

"I figured there would be some hype, but I never guessed it would be this much," Korra took the magazine from Ikki, she, Bolin and Mako putting their heads together to read.

"You were right in Asami when you said they'd be a big draw," Opal said.

"With all the excitement they're causing I'm going to had PR assistant for the Fire Ferrets to my list of qualification,"

"What?" Korra, Bolin and Mako looked up at her.

"Pro-Bending Digest contacted me, they want to run an article on all the teams taking part and they want you for a photo shoot,"

"They do?" Bolin's eyes lit up, "What did you say?"

"I told them you have to talk to you, and I might have mentioned that you won't be interested unless you got the cover,"

"Oh that's clever," Mako smirked.

Asami shrugged, "I'm not a business women for nothing. So what do you want to do?"

"Guys, please. Let's do it. We'll be on the cover of a magazine," Bolin clasped his hands together, looking at Mako and Korra with puppy dog eyes. They looked at each and smile.

"Yeah, why not," Korra said.

"It might be fun,"

"And you'll get pose in your new uniforms," Asami grinned. That bit of information got their attention.

"Our new uniforms are finished?" Korra asked.

"Can we see them?"

"Yeah, sure they're in my r-"

Korra and Bolin were gone.

"Korra, you're in the way!"

"If you'd move I'd get out of the way!"

The other chuckled when they heard their voices from the hall. Mako face palmed, while and Asami shared a look shaking their head, amused smiles on their lips.

The duo came strutting back into the room, carrying their head gear under arms.

"How do we look?" Bolin asked, flexing an arm.

"They look great Asami," Mako said.

"Thanks, I most kept the old look, but with a few changes here and there,"

The suits were a bit more streamlined, but still loose enough that it was easy to move with the padding built into the outfits. The collars were flared up. And on the chest, on the Future Industries gear there was an overlay of the flaming fire ferret logo.

"I'm even more excited for the match now," Korra said.

"And even if you do screw up and lose in the first match, at least you'll still look great." Kai smirked.

Bolin frowned, "Some little brother you are,"

* * *

><p>There is one article from Pro-Bending Digest, and then a Late Night Rumble following this. And then it will be the match.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page. .


	13. Chapter 13

This is the companion for chapter 29.

* * *

><p>"Why are you guys so late?" Bolin asked as Korra and Asami walked into the dining area. "You were making out somewhere again, won't you?"<p>

"Hello to you too Bolin," Korra deadpanned.

"Did you get it? Did you bring it?" Ikki sat up eagerly.

"How do we look? Did we get the cover? We got the cover, right?" Bolin asked just as excited.

"See for yourself," She held up a copy of Pro-Bending Digest.

"Oh gimme, gimme!" Bolin snatched the magazine from her, "Ha! Look at us, on the cover of a magazine. And Pro-Bending Digest no less. I used to dream about this," His eyes were shining. "And we look great, really fierce,"

"Bolin, I want to see too," Ikki pulled on his arm.

"I think that bet got you all too wrapped in the tabloids." Tenzin said.

"Nah, that's just Bolin," Mako snickered.

"And Ikki," Jinora added.

"Here Ikki," Asami handed her another copy, "I got two since I figured Bo would want a personal copy,"

"Asami I'd say I love you, but Korra might get jealous and hit me," Ikki teased, making Korra turn red.

"No I wouldn't," She grumbled, folding her arms. Asami smiled and kissed her cheek before sitting to eat.

"Hey, they started the article with the Wolfbats," Bolin pouted, "I figured since we got the cover they'd start with us,"

"Don't worry about it. I read it already, and their interview was the most boring. Just Tahno talking about how _great_ they are, and they're going to win," Asami rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off his face," Korra crackled her knuckles.

"Bo, come on. Tell us what it says," Kai said.

"For the Wolfbats they talk about their fighting style, and past wins. And how they were at the interview. 'Commanding air'," Bolin snorted, "More like stick in the mud jerks,"

"Yeah, everyone else was so cool," Mako commented, "And they were off in the corner whispering to themselves,"

"Chalk it up under another reason I want to kick Tahno's stupid grin of his 'aloof' face."

Bolin frowned at the pictures they used for the Wolfbats, "I don't know how they convinced them to use that throne."

Each team had four pictures, one team picture and three with each member on their own. In the Wolfbat's team picture Tahno was sitting in an ornate, gilded chair, his teammates standing behind him, and in their single pictures each of them was sitting in the chair. Tahno had on leg on the seat, his hand resting in his knee. Shaozu had a leg thrown over the arm of the chair, lounging back in the seat and Ming, was sitting forward in his picture, elbows on his knees as he smirked.

"Listen to this, what Tahno said about you guys, '_It won't be much of a rematch. It's been three years since any of them have been in the ring. And if they end up facing us in the first round then we'll make sure their return is short lived,'" _Ikki read.

"He also said they're going to win no matter what," Bolin cringed.

"I really hope they lose, even if it's not to you," Opal said.

"The Mongoose Lizards were much nicer," Ikki said, "They are hoping to get to face you,"

"Yeah, Yasu mentioned that when we meet her," Mako said.

"I like their team picture," Opal said, she and Jinora were looking into Ikki's magazine. The first picture showed the Mongoose Lizards with their element, an earth disk, a sphere of water and a flame in their palms. Yasu, in her solo picture was standing with a hand cocked in her hip. Yoshi was holding up two earth disk with bending in his picture. Taro was looking determinedly at the camera, hold his headgear against his chest.

Kai, Wei and Wing were look over Bolin's shoulders so they read too, "They have a championship, that must mean they're good," Kai said.

"Says they're known for their teamwork," Wing said.

"There are good," Bolin nodded, "They made it the semi-finals a couple times."

"Yeah, but I doubt their teamwork can compare to ours," Korra smirked.

"I think our teamwork now is even better than what it was," Mako said.

"Well, that's only natural," Su said, "You'd only just met back then. It's been years since, and you've been through so much together."

"The Platypus Bears look strong," Meelo said, looking at their pictures. In their team picture the three were in attack positions, like a match as about to start. Michi, in his picture was balancing an earth disk on two fingers, grinning easily. Siku had one foot on a raised platform, headgear resting on his knee and his arm on the headgear. Norio was tossing up his headgear in his picture, arms raised to catch it.

"Wait, the Platypus Bears where the first team you face in a pro-bending match?" Wei asked as he read that part of the article.

Mako, Bolin and Asami started laughed.

"Yeah, it was. Man, you were so bad in the start," Bolin said.

"I remember that match." Asami giggled, "It was five minutes of everyone freaking out that you were the Avatar, then wondering if you knew what you were doing, because you kept getting penalized and then the last couple minutes everyone was in shock because you were suddenly not getting hit,"

"You saw that match?" Korra asked. Asami nodded, "I didn't know that. That was before you met us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. It wasn't until a few days later I met Mako,"

"Met? Don't you mean 'crashed into'?" Mako smirked making Asami laugh.

"Same thing, isn't it?"

"So you saw all the screw-ups I made?" Korra blushed.

"Aw, it's cute that you're embarrassed by something that happened four years ago." Korra blushed more.

"You're camera shy?" Wing asked, changing the topic.

Korra groaned, "I wish they had left that out,"

Bolin and Mako chuckled, "You guys should have seen her. Everytime they tried to take a picture she kept stopping them to fix her or adjust her clothes," Bolin snorted, "She turned deep red when Asami fixed her hair for her,"

"I'm convinced if Pro-Bending Digest wasn't exclusively about sports there would have been an article about you,"

"You really teased eachother in the middle of the interview?" Ikki asked.

"They were acting like kids half the time," Mako snorted, "Especially Bolin,"

"I was not. I was just having fun. And they were cool with it,"

"Well, I know I'm biased, but I like your pictures the best," Opal grinned. They technically had five pictures, counting the cover. In the cover showed the trio with resolute looks on their faces. Korra was standing in the center, Bolin to her left and Mako to the right. They all had the same pose, with their headgear tucked under their arms. In the article their team picture had Bolin throwing his arms around Mako's and Korra's head, the three of them laughing. In Bolin's solo picture Pabu was on his shoulder as he grinned widely. Mako had his arms folded, his trademark 'cool on fire' expression in his face. Korra's solo picture looked very natural, like she was brushing back her hair after she'd just taken off her headgear.

"But it's funny that you're straighten your hair in your individual picture," Jinora said.

"I didn't even know when they were going to take that picture. They had me take some pictures with the headgear on, and they caught that just as I took it off."

"That's probably why they used it," Asami said, "You look best in pictures when you're not trying,"

Korra blushed, "Thanks,"

"I get that they used one team picture and the single ones, but I was hoping they'd use some of those photos they took with me and Mako," Bolin said.

"I might have those," Asami said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot. While you all were taking the group pictures I talked to one of the crew and asked for copies of the pictures they didn't use."

"And you got them?"

"Yeah, I passed by the office early today and picked them up. But I forgot them in the glove compartment of my car."

"I'll go get them," Bolin jumped up.

"My car is parked at the docks on the mainland,"

"I'll take the speedboat, I'll be back in ten minutes, twenty tops," He called as he ran from the room.

They chuckled as he disappeared. True to his word he returned in less than half an hour. He walked back into the room with a thick envelope in his hands, and he already had a few pictures out.

"Mako, check these out, they came out great," He handed some to his brother, "I really like that one," Bolin indicated to one where they standing back to back.

"Can we see the rest?" Ikki asked. He handed her the envelope. She took out the pictures and everyone looked through dozens of different pictures, group shots, individual shots, shots where they were in pairs.

"They took all these pictures and only used four in the article?" Kai asked.

"That's normal for a photo shoot," Asami said.

"Asami, can we keep some of these?" Mako asked.

"Sure,"

"Cool," Bolin grinned, "There's enough we can keep a one or two for ourselves and we can give grandma some."

"This shot is adorable," Opal said, holding up picture showing Korra hoisting Bolin up on her back like a piggy back. The pair in question chuckled.

"At one point the photographer told us to do whatever," Bolin grinned, looking through the pictures, "There should be one with- ah! Here it is," He held up a picture showing Korra and Bolin carrying Asami into frame, Mako standing just a short way off, pinching his nose, but he was laughing.

"I still can't believe you two did that," Mako laughed.

"Why not? The guy said we could do whatever," Korra said.

"And they said it themselves in the article Asami is part of the team." Bolin said.

"You know with the demand for Fire Ferret merchandize," Wei said.

"These could make a lot of yuans," Wing said.

Kai and Meelo grinned. Jinora and Ikki hit them. "Don't even think about it," Jinora said.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

This is the companion for chapter 35.

"Aunt Lin, please," Wei pleaded.

"You've seen us bend, you know we can do this,"

"This isn't a matter of your bending capabilities," Lin said, "I just don't think you're old enough,"

"Mom, tell her we can do this,"

"I agree with your aunt,"

"But you let Opal leave home to join the air nation. And she was only sixteen then. We've seventeen and going to be eighteen in a few months,"

Korra and Asami couldn't help but over here the conversation as they returned home, late on evening, as they passed the four outside on their way to the main hall. They turned a corner and almost crashed right into Kai, Bolin, Ikki and Meelo. They were partially piled on top of one another, trying to get as close to the corner as possible. Behind them was Opal, looking nervous, and Mako, leaning against the wall.

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

"Shh," Ikki said fiercely.

"We're listening," Bolin said.

They looked at Mako and Opal.

"Wing and Wei asked mom and Aunt Lin permission to join the mental bender cops,"

"Oh," Asami and Korra said together. Korra tried peeking around the corner again. Kai grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Don't let them see you,"

"This isn't fair!" Wing said.

"You were our age when you became a cop, and mom you started traveling on your own around this age too,"

Lin sighed.

"While that is true," Su said, "We also grew up before we should have. Don't you want to enjoy being kids?"

"But we're not kids anymore."

"Please. Let us stay in Republic City."

"We'll even join the academy if we have too. This is what we want to do with our lives."

"We want to carry on the Beifong legacy."

There was a pause where Lin and Su looked at each other.

"How about this, take a year, spend this time with your family. Train up some more. When you're nineteen you can apply to the force,"

"But Aunt Lin-"

"That's my only offer," Lin held up her hand, cutting Wing off.

The Twins pouted, "Fine."

"Not really like we have a choice," Wei kick a small rock, making it disappear over the roof.

"Trust us, further down the line you'll be happy to have the chance to be kids for a little longer," Su said placing a hand on her son's shoulders.

"And happy you get spend more time with your family,"

"Huan is the only one home now. And there's no way we'll miss him,"

"You say that now, but you'll be surprised how that can view can change," Lin smirked slightly, "Now go on. I'm sure you're sister and friends will cheer you up,"

Everyone ease dropping froze.

"Honestly, did you think we didn't know you were there?" Su asked out loud.

"We may not be as good with seismic sense as our mom, but we can tell when there are eight people standing thirty feet away from us," Lin chuckled.

Wing and Wei walked around the corner, looking at them, "Smooth. Real smooth," Wei said.

The others at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"We didn't mean to," Ikki started.

"Yeah, we just walking by," Bolin said, "and we over heard. We were going to leave…but-"

"It's alright," Wing said.

"We're sorry they didn't say yes," Opal said.

Wei shrugged, "They didn't say no. Just not now,"

"Which is still something," Their voices still sounded dejected.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up," Bolin said.

They looked at him.

"Late night rumble is on tonight," He grinned. The twins returned the expression.

"It's the first one since the charity match. It's sure to be good,"

"Let's go,"

Bolin grabbed Asami's arm, and Ikki grabbed Korra.

"Whoa, hey, why do we have to go?"

"Because they will probably have something about you two," Ikki replied.

"Do you have to drag us?"

"If we don't you'll probably end up in Korra's room, kissing."

A blush appeared on Korra's cheek.

They went out to the garden, which had come to be their hang out on the island, if they won't in the dinning hall. Jinora was already there, reading by a lantern.

"Did they say yes?" She asked, looking up as they walked closer. The twins shook their heads.

"They told us in year,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's better than a flat no,"

"Yeah, but a year is so long,"

"Well, I know what you can do to pass the time, at least for tonight," Kai said from a window. He placed a radio set on the sill and jumped through the window. He turned it on, turning the dial until he found the station they wanted.

_"…this weekend. Here with me is the ever lovely Yumi…"_

"Alright, they just started," Bolin said sitting on the ground.

"You really like this program," Mako said, sitting on the railing of the covered walkway.

"It's the best," Kai said. He sat next to Bolin.

"And they got us hooked on it," Wing said.

"You're welcome." Bolin and Kai said at the same time.

"They are fun to listen to," Ikki said.

_"What are we going to start with?"_

_"So much to choose from. There's the matches. There's everything that happened during the matches. And there's everything that happened _after_ the matches." _

_"I think he wants to talk about the stuff that happened after." _

_"But Anyun, don't you want to talk about how Ginger showed up with?"_

"Oh their talking about your ex again," Ikki grinned at Bolin.

"Can we not call her my ex? She and I…I don't know what we were."

"What's wrong? You were pretty into her before,"

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago. Before Opal and I found each other," He put his arm around Opal's shoulders.

_"…she came with a pro-bender."_

_"The new member of the Buzzard Wasp. Qiao, who replaced Tao as the team's earthbender this year." _

_"Don't worry buddy. One day you'll get her." _

_"You think?"_

_"No." _

The group broke into laughter at Anyun's expense.

"Qiao is an earth bender, right?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Bolin nodded.

"I guess she has a type," Kai wigged his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Bolin pushed his hand in Kai's face. The airbender pulled away, laughing. "Hey, shush, I think they mentioned Varrick," Bolin added.

_"…really interesting thing is the three men who accompanied them."_

_"Guess we got an answer why he bought five tickets." _

_"Only partly. We still don't know who these men are."_

_"We know one. Shinjiro. He's an up and coming model from the fire nation."_

_"And do we know who the others are?_

_"I haven't found out anything. But they could be models…" _

"Why did Varrick go to the match with a bunch of models?" Jinora asked.

"Who knows why Varrick does anything?" Korra said. They looked at Bolin.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"If anyone knows what Varrick's up to, you do? Right after Zhu-li," Asami said.

"I don't. Not this time. Not yet anyway,"

"What does that mean?" Mako asked.

"I got a message from him yesterday. He wants to meet for lunch the day after tomorrow."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Opal asked.

"I didn't think it was important. I figured it was just lunch."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, no reason not to."

"You can ask him why he was with those models."

"Sure, I'll ask. It will probably involve some elaborate story, if I know Varrick,"

_"All the matches were great. But I guess that's what happens when you have high caliber teams."_

_"Hey, Mee, remember what we saw happen over by the VIP booths?"_

_"Yeah. We did say we'd talk about it."_

_"Okay, so this isn't any big scandal or anything. But it is something pretty interesting."_

_"Of course this happened when I wasn't there."_

_"No one told you to buy such a big juice."_

_"Just tell them what happened."_

_"During the break Anyun and I saw one of the airbender kids fall from the balcony." _

"They're talking about me," Meelo's eyes lit up.

_"…I think it was one of Master Tenzin's sons, the older one…what's his name."_

_"Malco, I believe."_

Everyone, except Meelo cracked up.

_"I thought it was Neelo."_

The laughter doubled.

"Sorry buddy," Kai wheezed through his laughter, tears running down his face.

"That's not fair. They always get your names right!" He pointed accusatory fingers at Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako.

"It's not like we have any control over that," Korra said.

"It's not our fault being the current avatar's best friend makes you more famous than being the last avatar's grandson," Bolin chuckled.

Meelo narrowed his eyes at Bolin, "I going to make you pay,"

"We didn't do anything,"

"I'm still going to get you back. I'll figure out for what later,"

_"…one thing I want to talk about more than the actual matches."_

_"Let me guess. The kiss?"_

_"The kiss." _

They looked at Korra and Asami. Korra let out a small sigh. "I'm not even surprised at this point,"

_"If you don't know what Mee is talking about, allow us to enlighten you. After the charity games, the Fire Ferrets went out to celebrate with their friends and family, at Narook's."_

_"As one does when you win two matches against championship winning teams."_

_"And it's rumored that Avatar Korra and Asami Sato were seen kissing in the restaurant."_

_"And there was a time when he didn't think they could be together." _

_"The evidence is convincing."_

_"And we may not know for sure if they kissed. But some tabloids did get pictures of them leaving the arena hand in hand. They are so cute. Favorite celebrity couple." _

"Aww, you two have fans," Ikki giggled. Korra gave an amused huff. Asami smirked, leaning into Korra. She scrunched up her nose as she pressed it against Korra's cheek. Korra smiling, wrapping one hand around her waist.

_"I am starting to wonder why they won't confirm their relationship. It's been months since the rumors about them started."_

_"They probably want their privacy. They have so little as is. The press will have a field day. They are a same sex couple. Some people are not in favor of that."_

"He has a good point, how come you two haven't confirmed your relationship yet. When Korra was dating Mako the press knew in a couple weeks," Bolin said.

"Because I'm a guy," Mako said, "We didn't need to make a statement. I kissed her on the cheek once in public and everyone knew we were dating,"

_"Maybe these two can be the force to change that. It's a part of society. There's nothing wrong with it, despite what some people may say."_

_"Anyun's got a really good point. They're both notable, respected women. Imagine the kind of advocacy they could give to the queer community. I don't know if they identify as gay, given that they dated Mako before. Probably not."_

_"They're probably bi, which is an even more oppressed part of the queer community. Yes, the two of them coming out would be great. But, at the same time you have to consider their own feelings. If their relationship is serious they will, eventual, have to make some sort of statement to the press. They are both too important of a figure to not do that. But they'll do so in their own time. They may be the Avatar and arguably the most intelligent person and business person in Republic City, but they are still human."_

Korra and Asami shared a look while they listened to the radio.

"Are you not saying anything because of what some people might say?" Ikki asked.

"Mmm, no. We didn't want to go public right away because we wanted the time to figure our relationship without the press on our backs every second," Asami said thoughtfully. She was looking at Korra, "What do you think? Is it time? They have basically figured it out at this point,"

Korra frowned slightly, "I don't know. You know I don't like dealing with the press,"

"I'll be right beside you,"

"I know…let me think about it,"

Asami nodded, kissing her temple, "Take as long as you need."

I asked this at the end of the latest chapter in Snapshots, but I'll ask again encase you haven't read that. Do you want me to write turtle duck date night? (And if you are Korrasami shipper who somehow doesn't know what that means do yourself a favor and check out Bryan's tumblr)

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	15. Chapter 15

Companion to chapter 38

* * *

><p>"Korra, hey. Is Mako back yet?"<p>

"Huh," Korra turned around, finding Ikki and Jinora behind her. She'd been trying to sneak a snack before dinner. She sighed when she saw it was just the girls, "Mako? I don't think so. He, Bo and Asami are still in the city."

"Do you think he'll buy a copy of the United Sun?"

"I don't know. Why? What's up?" Korra grabbed a moon peach, biting into it.

"Well, they said something he may not like. You may not like it either," Jinora said.

"What could they say? We're used to them making stuff up,"

"Even if they said Mako was a bad boyfriend and that he turned you and Asami into lesbians," Ikki said I a quick cheery tone.

Korra almost choked, "Okay. That's new," She took the magazine from Ikki, "Poor Mako,"

"What's wrong with Mako?" Kai asked as he entered the room. Meelo, Wei and Wing came in behind him.

"Is any food ready yet?" Meelo asked.

"We just finished a few rounds of power airball and we're famished." Wei added. He grabbed two apples, tossing one to his brother.

"So, is there something about Mako?" Wing took a bite of the apple, pointing to the magazine in Korra's hands.

"Someone actually covered something other than your kiss?" Kai smirked, "I taught you blew up the headlines,"

"No, this about the kiss too. But they mentioned Mako,"

"Oh yeah? What did they say?"

"See for yourself,"

The boys put their heads together to read. Grins split their faces. Kai cracked up, slapping his thigh.

"Oh that's gold! I never taught about it like that before,"

"Kai, it's not funny," Jinora said.

"Oh come on, it's kind of amusing."

"But it's wrong, and misinformed."

"It's the tabloids. Mako won't care. He's not the guy to tell this kind of stuff bother him. Though, I want to ask now, did Mako really turn you off guys?"

"What? No!" Korra said sharply, "Us dating has nothing to do with Mako. Yeah Asami and I started getting close after we broke up with him. But he didn't….turn off me guys or anything. I mean I still like guys,"

"But you're with Asami," Meelo said.

"Yeah, but…uh…I don't like them more than I like Asami."

"So, is it that you like girls more than guys?" Wing asked.

"Um…no…." She drew out the word like she was unsure.

"Then it's just with Asami?" Wei asked.

"I guess,"

"You guess?" The twins asked together.

"You're not doing a very good job of explaining yourself."

"Kai, you and Jinora are dating but you still find over girls attractive, right?"

"Uuhh…" Kai looked at Jinora, who arched an eyebrow in his direction, "I-I'm not going to answer that,"

"Oh, but I want to hear your answer," Jinora said.

"Look, it's like this. I like guys and girls, but I love Asami, aright!"

"Do I even want to know what started this conversation?"

Korra jumped, snapping around to face the door, "Asami, you're back,"

"Just got here,"

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh, we heard plenty," Bolin and Mako appeared behind Asami, both smirking.

"Great," Korra said sarcastically.

"The United Sun said you turned Korra and Asami gay," Meelo said to Mako.

Bolin and Asami looked taken back. They turned to Mako, Bolin, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, not their not the first," Mako shrugged.

"Wait, someone said that to you before?" Korra asked.

"Some guys on force were joking about a while back, when they heard the rumors about you two."

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Asami asked.

"There was nothing to tell. They were just being guys raging on me. They've done it before."

"You know that it isn't true, right?"

"Of course I know. They were just being stupid. Besides, chief made them work double shifts when she heard them,"

"You're not upset?" Ikki asked.

"About something written in the Sun? I'd have to be very piety if I let something like that upset me. Through, Korra, if you've going to set them straight about you and Asami not being lesbians, I want to be there,"

"I know right," Bolin nudged his brother, "Considering how well she was explaining herself just now that will be a fun conversation,"

"So, you like guys and girls, but love me, huh?" Asami snickered.

Korra blushed faintly, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Companion for chapter 40.

* * *

><p>"BOLIN!"<p>

The earthbender jumped, almost dropping the plates he was carrying. His face grew pale, "Oh no."

"That's Korra," Wing said, "She sounds angry."

"We know you're on the island Bolin!"

"And that's Asami," Wei said. The twins looked at Bolin, who was currently looking around the room in a panic. Pema, Jinora and Bumi came in from the kitchen.

"What's all the noise about?" Bumi asked.

"What did you do?" Wei asked.

"Bolin," Korra entered the room, her eyes stern. Ikki was with her.

"We found him Asami!" The airbender called. Meelo ran in, followed close behind by Asami. She was wearing an expression similar to Korra's.

"Oh, h-hey guys. What's up?"

"You're in trouble," Meelo grinned.

"You want to tell us why this article says we're going to be in Varrick's next mover," Korra held a magazine in front of Bolin.

"What?" Bolin's eyes went wide, "I didn't even know. I think you guys will be great actresses," He grinned widely, but his voice was filled with false bravado.

Korra and Asami frowned.

"You know very well we're not going to be in the mover," Korra said.

"This Varrick's doing isn't it," Asami folded her arms.

"No, why would he do...something like that?" Bolin laughed nervously.

"Bolin, what do you know?"

"Alright. He leaked the story!"

"Big surprise," Ikki said.

"Why he'd mention our names?"

"Cause you're what everyone's talking about. He said that mentioning you guys would get everyone talking about the new mover and that would be for good publicity. Please don't hurt me," Bolin clapped his hands together.

"So, you knew he was going to this?" Asami asked.

"Yes,"

"Did you try to stop him?"

"Yes…sorta."

"Bolin!" They said together.

"I tried to talk to him, but you know how he is. And he made sure to be vague with the details. He didn't actually confirm anything. They don't even know it was him who leaked the story, they just think it's someone part of production. And no one is really going to take it seriously."

"Everyone is going to take it seriously. Do know how many calls came in at the office today asking about this?"

"I'm sorry. I really did try to talk him out of it. I think he was hoping that the article would make you think about taking part,"

"In the mover?" Korra asked.

Ikki and Meelo started laughing.

"That's a horrible idea," Meelo said.

"Yeah, Korra can't take a good picture, just imagine her trying to act," Ikki giggled.

"Hey!" Korra turned to them sharply. Asami chuckled softly.

"They're not wrong."

"Asami, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Okay," Pema suppressed her smile, "Let's save this for after dinner, the others should be back soon."

The conversation wasn't paused until after dinner. When Mako came back he went right up to his brother.

"What did you do?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"The mover. Apparently people think if you three are doing something I'm going to be part of it too. The guys on the force kept asking if I was quitting to follow you in acting,"

"That is not on me. We couldn't have known that they would jump that conclusion…although, it might not be a bad thing if people think all of team Avatar are in the mover,"

"Bolin!"

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. I'll talk to Varrick, try and make him give a retraction or something."

"Please," Asami said.

"So, there is going to be a mover?" Meelo

"Yeah, we're going to start shooting soon."

"Can I be in it?"

"No," Tenzin answered before Bolin could.

"Aww, why not?"

"I need you to around here to help with training," Tenzin covered easily.

"That's true. If I were to go then Ikki and Jinora would be in charge, and we know we can't has that,"

His sisters frowned at him, "Dad, please him let go," Jinora said.

"Yeah, maybe Varrick will set him on fire, or make him explode by accident," Ikki said.

"Oh, cool," Wei's and Wing's eyes lit up, "Do you really make stuff explode?"

"All the time. Varrick says the bigger the bang the better the story,"

"Sweet," The twins said together.

"We're so going to the set to see that,"

"That would be really great. Varrick wanted to hire some metal benders. He could hire you guys!"

"Why does he want metal benders?" Korra asked.

"To work the cameras, something about bending the camera to move for some shots."

"That sounds something we could do,"

"Dad, they get to go!" Meelo cried.

"Well, I suppose if you're only going to watch." Tenzin said, a little hesitantly.

"Yes," Meelo high fived with the twins.

"I bet we can figure out way to get on screen," Kai said quietly to Meelo. Tenzin didn't hear, and didn't notice the two snickering together.

"If you're all going you can make sure Bolin talks to Varrick about that article," Mako said.

"And tell him Korra would be a horrible actress," Ikki added, earning a round of laughs.

* * *

><p>Did anyone see this coming? Because Varrick would so leak a false story to get publicity. There were a lot of if's and maybe's in the article.<p>

I do find it funny some who commented seemed convinced that it was true. You should know better, don't believe everything you read.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
